Tu as failli me perdre
by MalefoyForever
Summary: Elle était perdue dans ses magnifiques yeux d'une grande rareté. Elle pouvait maintenant sentir son parfum, et lui de-même. Ils se fixèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs secondes jusqu'au moment où quelqu'un les surpris comme cela. "Je peux tout t'expliquer"
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Année : 7e

Harry monta dans le Poudlard Express avec Ron et Ginny après avoir dit au revoir aux parents de ces derniers. Ils rejoignirent Hermione dans un compartiment. Ginny s'assit au côté de sa meilleure amie et faisait face à Luna qui était entre Harry et Ron. Et c'est ainsi que le train quitta le quai 9 ¾.

« - Bonjour Harry, Ron et Ginny, comment allez-vous ? demanda Hermione

Bien et toi ? répondirent-ils en chœur

Pareil, déclara la concernée.

Et toi, Luna ? s'enquit Harry

Je vais bien, rétorqua-t-elle de sa petite voix

Où étais-tu 'mione ? se renseigna Ginny

Avec Luna, nous sommes allées à Saint-Tropez.

C'était bien, il faisait chaud et on a bien bronzées.

En effet, Luna et Hermione étaient plus bronzées que l'an passé. Les filles discutèrent entre elles. Hermione qui avait fait une petite sieste, se leva en entendant le bruit de la porte du compartiment se refermait et compris que les garçons étaient sortis afin que les jeunes sorcières puissent mettre leurs uniformes. Elles s'habillèrent puis firent comme les deux gryffondors. Elles entrèrent dans le compartiment de Lavande, Parvati, Dean, Neville et Seamus pour les saluer.

Arrivés au château, tous les élèves furent accueillis par le corps enseignant qui les dirigea dans la Grande Salle où ils s'installèrent. McGonagall fit le discours annuel et commença la cérémonie du choixpeau. Au début, les élèves regardaient la cérémonie avec attention mais petit à petit, ils réagissaient seulement quand un nouvel élève allait s'assoir dans la maison désigné par le choixpeau.

« Que le dîner commence ! » dit la directrice de sa grande voix.

Au moment où McGonagall parla, le repas apparut sur les tables .Du coin de l'œil Harry observé Cho Chang assise à la table des Serdaigles. Ginny qui voyait ses regards furtifs destinés à la Serdaigle, en fut jalouse. Puis au milieu du repas, Hermione sortit de table pour aller dans sa chambre pour lire tranquillement. Une minute après, Drago Malefoy et ses amis se levèrent de table afin d'aller dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Hermione montait les escaliers doucement, en la voyant, Drago vit une belle occasion de l'embêter. Et malheureusement pour la Gryffondore, il l'a saisit :

« Pousse-toi, Sang-de-Bourbe ! Laisse-moi passer… dit le Serpentard. »

En disant cela, Drago l'avait poussé si violemment qu'elle tomba, mais sans se faire mal. Elle se releva et juste avant qu'elle le rattrape, elle entendit qu'on l'appelait. Elle se retourna et vit Ginny en pleurs avancer vers elle. Drago le remarqua lui aussi :

« Alors Weaslette, on pleure ? »

Les deux amies ne répondirent pas et allèrent dans la chambre de préfet-en-chef d'Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » lui demanda Hermione avec douceur, curiosité et inquiétude.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

« - Je me suis disputée avec Dean.

Encore ? Et pour quelle raison ?

Parce que je fixais Harry, dit Ginny en rougissant, et tu connais Dean, il est très jaloux.

Et pourquoi tu regardais Harry ?

Ginny dit quelque chose mais Hermione ne l'entendit pas et conseilla à son amie de retourner dans sa salle commune avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. La rousse suivit le conseille de la préfète et alla se coucher.

Le lendemain, Hermione se leva et se précipita dans la salle de bain qu'elle partageait avec le préfet-en-chef des serpentard. Elle se déshabilla, alla dans la douche et alluma l'eau chaude. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur un Drago Malefoy en caleçon, torse nu et mal réveillé. Mais ses cheveux avaient gardés un blond comme la brillance du soleil.

« - Je te signale que la salle de bain est occupé, Malefoy ! dit Hermione en enroulant du mieux qu'elle pouvait le rideau de douche autour d'elle.

Ne commence pas, Granger !

Alors je te prierai de sortir.

Non.

Comment ça, non ?

Non, je ne sortirai pas. Moi aussi je dois me préparer, dit le beau blond en se brossant les dents.

Je finis ma douche et la salle de bain est à toi ! Mais en attendant, sors !

Le serpentard grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible puis sortit dans la salle de bain laissant une Hermione encore sous le choc que Drago Malefoy ait pu la voir nue. Elle sortit de sa douche puis prévint Drago de la place libre, puis s'en alla s'habiller. Elle marcha jusqu'à la Grande Salle pour prendre un petit déjeuner rapide.

Elle rejoignit ses amis pour aller au cours du Professeur Flitwick, que les Gryffondor partagé avec les Serdaigle. Tous les élèves étaient attentifs. Hermione fut la première à réussir à jeter correctement le sort _Tarentallegra _sur une pauvre araignée distribué à tous les élèves, au début du cours par le professeur. La jeune gryffondore fit gagner 15 points à Gryffondor. Cho apporta 10 points supplémentaires aux Serdaigle et Harry en fit gagner 5. Le cours se termina tranquillement. Le trio d'or marcha et parla jusqu'au grand parc où se trouvait le lac, étant donné qu'il avait deux heures de trou. Hermione avait décidé de passait la première avec ses amis et la deuxième dans sa chambre où à la bibliothèque. En se rendant dans le parc, les gryffondors tombèrent sur Drago Malefoy. Hermione espéra que ce dernier ne ferait pas référence à l'incident de la matinée dans la salle de bain. Mais c'était espérer pour rien :

« - Alors Granger, tu n'as pas voulu mettre le rideau de douche pour aller en cours aujourd'hui ?

- 'Mione, de quoi est-ce qu'il parle ? demanda Harry

- Quoi ? Tu ne leur as rien dit ? se renseigna Drago en parlant à la Gryffondore qui avait maintenant un visage cramoisi

- Dire quoi ? 'Mione ! s'énerva Ron

- En fait, ce matin … commença Drago

- Non ! l'interrompit Hermione. Venez.

Les deux jeunes hommes la suivirent à regret, mais en sachant qu'il aurait une explication.

« - C'est quoi cette histoire ? dit Ron

Quelle histoire ? interrogea Ginny qui venait d'arriver

Ce matin, … débuta Hermione »

La préfète raconta la mésaventure matinale puis finalement décida de rester avec ses amis pendant les deux heures. Ensuite, Ginny et le trio d'or partirent en cours. La journée passa plus ou moins vite pour les élèves. Au dîner, la directrice annonça qu'il y aurait un bal de rentrée dans deux semaines. Les sorcières entamèrent une discussion sur leurs futur(e)s tenues, coiffures, maquillages et … cavaliers.

Drago entra dans la salle commune qu'il partageait avec la préfète et vit le Professeur McGonagall avec Hermione qui discutaient, il salua le Professeur et sa colocataire puis se dirigea dans sa chambre mais la directrice l'interpella :

« - Vous allez préparer le bal.

Comment cela préparer ? sonda Drago

Vous vous occuperez de la décoration, la nourriture et tout ce qu'il faut pour que le bal soit réussi.

On cuisinera ?

Non, Mr Malefoy. Mais vous direz aux elfes ce qu'ils doivent cuisiner.

Et quand vous dîtes, vous, c'est qui vous ?

C'est vous et Mr Malefoy.

Mais il y a aussi Cédric Diggory comme préfet chez les Poufsouffle et Cho Chang chez les Serdaigle.

Je le sais très bien Miss Granger, pour ce bal-ci, ce seront vous les organisateurs et pour le prochain bal, ce seront Mr Diggory et Miss Chang. Et vous irez tous les deux, Mr Malefoy sera votre cavalier, Miss Granger. Et vous Mr Malefoy, Miss Granger sera votre cavalière.

Et en tant que préfet, je suis obligé ?

Oui Mr Malefoy. Vous devrez vous voir, parler plus souvent. Sur ce, au revoir et passer une bonne nuit Miss Granger et Mr Malefoy.

La directrice sortit de la salle. Drago eut une atroce brûlure sur son avant-bras gauche et quitta lui aussi la salle pour qu'Hermione ne remarque pas sa douleur.

« Où vas-tu ? » lui demanda cette dernière, mais il ne lui répondit pas.

Il marcha jusqu'à la Forêt Interdite puis prit le balai qu'il avait caché au cas le Maître aurait besoin de lui. Il arriva devant le Manoir des Malefoy. Il pénétra dans le grand hall. Quand il entra dans l'énorme salon, il vit son père, sa mère, le Lord, sa tante Bellatrix Lestrange et quelques mangemorts regroupés dans la pièce richement et luxueusement meublé. Le Lord prit la parole le premier en voyant le jeune mangemort arriver :

« - Drago ! J'ai une mission très spéciale pour toi. L'acceptes-tu ?

- Oui, maître, répondit le jeune homme sous le regard insistant du Lord

- Bien, de toute façon tu n'as pas le choix. La mission est la suivante : pour détruire Harry Potter, on doit détruire ses amis et ses proches. C'est pour cela que tu devras séduire la Sang-De-Bourbe, connaître son point faible, la mettre en confiance pour mieux l'abattre.

- Vous parlez de Granger, Hermione Granger, Maître ? dit un mangemort inconscient d'avoir parlé sans que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui adressé la parole.

- Oui, Hermione Granger, dit ce dernier en jetant un endoloris au mangemort. Je ne t'ai pas donné la parole, alors tu ne l'a prends pas.

Drago repartit le visage défiguré par le dégoût. Sa mission le dégoûtait. « Mais ça va aller, elle est plutôt belle » pensa Drago avant de se giflait mentalement.

Il rentra dans la salle commune et vit avec sans grand étonnement que la jeune gryffondore était endormie sur le canapé, un livre sur son visage. Il décida de commencer sa mission à l'instant en la portant dans son lit. Mais il fit en sorte qu'elle se réveille un peu pour qu'elle puisse voir que c'est lui qui l'a emmené dans son lit. Il pensa que c'était un peu tiré par les cheveux et fit taire la petite voix dans sa tête qui disait qu'il faisait cela plus pour lui que pour sa tâche confié par le Lord. Quand Hermione se sentit transportée, elle ouvrit les yeux et vit avec horreur que Drago Malefoy l'a portait. Elle huma son odeur et malgré elle redescendit sur terre :

« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lâche-moi tout de suite !

- Je t'emmène dans ton lit. Mais tu veux que je te lâche maintenant ?

- Oui !

Drago la lâcha sur le sol, dans le couloir menant aux deux chambres.

« - Aïe ! Pourquoi tu m'as lâché comme cela ?

- C'est toi qui me l'as demandé. Il faut savoir Granger.

- Je sais beaucoup de choses, Malefoy. Et je sais que tu es un imbécile, la préfète avait dit la dernière phrase sans réfléchir et regretter de ne pas savoir se taire parfois.

- Ne m'insulte pas Granger, dit-il en se rapprochant dangereusement d'elle et en la fixant de ses yeux gris acier.

Elle n'eut pas d'autres choix que d'acquiescer car elle était perdue dans ses magnifiques yeux d'une grande rareté. Elle pouvait maintenant sentir son parfum, et lui de-même. Ils se fixèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs secondes jusqu'au moment où quelqu'un les surpris comme cela.

« Je peux tout t'expliquer » dit la gryffondor en regardant la personne qui les a interrompus

Elle tourna la tête et aperçut le serpentard rentrant dans sa chambre. Juste avant de fermer la porte, ce dernier lui fit un clin d'œil qui lui fit rougir encore plus.

* * *

><p>Je tiens à dire merci pour les reviews. Elles m'ont fait très plaisirs. J'avais oublié de le dire dans le premier chapitre, mais c'est ma première fiction. Alors s'il vous plaît, soyez gentils mais honnêtes. En passant, laissez une petite review, ça me fera plaisir .<p>

PS : je posterai un chapitre tous les mercredis et samedis (si possible).

A la prochaine !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Elle se retourna vers … Ginny à qui elle avait donné le mot de passe de la salle commune des préfets. Elles allèrent dans la chambre dans la préfète et cette dernière lui expliqua tout. Jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione lui pose une question :

« - Mais toi, pourquoi tu es là ?

Dean… On s'est encore disputée, dit la rousse au bord des larmes

Oh. Est-ce que tu …»

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Drago venait de faire son apparition douché, vêtu d'un caleçon uniquement.

« - Si vous pouvez arrêter de causer, je vous en serait reconnaissant.

Tu permets qu'on finisse notre discussion ?

Il n'y a rien à discuter Granger. Je veux dormir !

Laisses-nous, dit Hermione

Non, attends Malefoy. J'ai besoin des conseils d'un garçon aussi. Pas que ceux de ma meilleure amie, dit Ginny en souriant pendant la prononciation de cette dernière phrase.

Quoi ? On n'a pas besoin de lui ! Et Harry ? Et Ron ? Pourquoi tu ne leur demande pas à eux ?

Oui. Pourquoi ? se renseigna le Serpentard avec son sourire en coin qui lui va si bien

Parce qu'Harry ne veux pas parler de Dean avec moi. Il a l'air gêné. Et Ron, c'est mon frère. En plus lui non plus ne veut pas parler de mes petits amis avec moi.

Oh, dit Hermione

Je me ferais un plaisir de t'aider, mais à une condition.

J'en étais sûr. On ne peut pas lui faire confiance Gin' !

Je suis vraiment blessé, dit Drago en taquinant Hermione

Quelle condition ? sonda Ginny

A condition que une fois mon conseil donné, vous vous taisez afin que je dorme.

D'accord, accepta Ginny

Romps avec lui, dit le Serpentard

Pourquoi ? demanda Ginny

Parce que c'est un idiot. En même temps c'est un gryffondor, donc ça se comprend. Et aussi parce qu'il te fait pleurer.

Mais je l'aime !

C'est ton problème, tu te débrouille maintenant que je t'aie donné mon avis.»

Drago retourna dans sa chambre puis Hermione dit à son amie :

« - Comme je voulais te le demander avant que Malefoy n'arrive, est-ce que tu veux dormir avec moi ce soir ?

D'accord, je ne veux pas prendre le risque de croiser Rusard.

Granger, Weaslette, la ferme !

Ces dernières échangèrent un regard puis commencèrent à se glisser sous la couette rouge.

Le lendemain, Ginny se leva et retourna dans sa chambre pour se préparer pour aller petit déjeuner. Elle se doucha, s'habilla, se maquilla. Etant le week-end, elle se vêtit d'un débardeur rouge, d'un jean et d'une paire de chaussure à talon pas très haut rouge. Puis, elle alla chercher sa meilleure amie qui se prépara à son tour. Hermione se doucha et sous les insistements de Ginny, se mit du mascara, du crayon et du gloss. Elle se vêtue d'un débardeur rouge aussi, un jean slim et les mêmes chaussures que son amie car elle les avait achetés ensemble. Ginny lui demanda si son jean était d'origine moldue et celle-ci admit l'avoir acheter dans un grand magasin moldue.

Elles partirent toutes les deux vers la Grande Salle. Elles retrouvèrent Harry et Ron, assis en pleine discussion. Les jeunes filles s'asseyèrent puis se joignirent à la discussion des jeunes hommes. Petit à petit, la conversation dériva sur le bal. Aucun des deux sorciers n'avait de cavalières.

« - Quoi ? Tu plaisante, n'est-ce pas ? dit Harry abasourdi

Malheureusement, non. Je suis obligée d'aller à ce bal avec lui. C'est McGonagall qui nous l'a dit. On devra aussi le préparer. Et toi, Ron ?, leur dit la préfète

Moi, je ne sais pas encore. Je crois que je vais inviter Lavande mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle dise oui.

Elle est folle de toi. Vas-y, elle n'attend que ça, dit Ginny en rassurant son frère

Vous en êtes sûr ?

Mais oui ! dit Harry

D'accord, j'y vais, dit le roux en se levant dans la direction de Lavande. Est-ce que tu veux aller au bal avec moi ?

Oui ! s'empressa de répondre Lavande

Euh … D'accord, on se revoit tout à l'heure

D'accord.

Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? demanda Harry à son amie

Devine.

Je pense qu'elle a accepté, dit le Survivant en rigolant, voyant que Lavande sourire de toutes ses dents

Tu comptes inviter qui, Harry ?, lui demanda Hermione

J'ai pensé à Hannah, confessa-t-il

Hannah Abbot ?, s'enquit la rousse

Oui, je l'apprécie beaucoup, dit le brun après avoir bu d'une traite son jus de citrouille

Elle aussi t'apprécie, va l'inviter !, avoua sa meilleure amie. »

Le beau brun alla jusqu'à la table des Poufsouffle et se planta devant Hannah qui s'apprêtait à partir.

« - Hannah, voudrais-tu être ma cavalière pour le bal de rentrée ?

Ce sera avec plaisir, Harry, dit-elle avec joie

D'accord, à toute à l'heure. »

Puis, il circula jusqu'à la table des Gryffondor.

« - Alors, il t'a enfin invité ?, demanda une amie d'Hannah à cette dernière

Oui, j'ai bien cru que jamais il n'oserait, répondit la concernée

Tu sais ce que tu vas porter ?

Non, mais McGonagall a prévu une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard tout à l'heure. »

Tous les étudiants partirent pour Pré-Au-Lard afin de trouver quoi mettre le soir du bal. Ginny et Hermione se précipitèrent dans leur boutique favorite. Malheureusement pour elles, Drago les suivit. Elles le remarquèrent une fois entré dans le magasin. Drago s'assit dans un coin du bazar, et attendit que sa cavalière défile pour pouvoir donner son avis.

« - Non, mais tu rigoles Granger, je n'irai pas au bal si tu portes cet accoutrement

Ecoute moi bien Malefoy, je t'ai autorisé à rester pour donner ton avis, pas pour critiquer mes choix

Tu ne m'as rien autorisé. Si je veux rester, je reste. Si je veux critiquer tes choix, je critique tes choix, dit le Serpentard avec la froideur habituelle avec laquelle il parle

Quelle jolie couple !, dit une vieille dame qui passait par là

Nous ne sommes pas en couple et jamais nous le serons. Autant mourir, dit Drago »

La vieille dame acquiesça et quitta le magasin. Hermione eut un pincement au cœur en entendant Drago. Mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle n'était quand même pas déçu, si ?

« - Laquelle tu préfères ?, se renseigna la préfète

Elles sont toutes les trois très bien, répondit le préfet

Donc, si pour le bal, je mettais une des trois robe, cela ne te gênerais pas.

Non.

D'accord, j'achète les trois, et je choisirais avec Ginny celle que je mettrais, dit Hermione en se dirigeant vers la caisse.

Vous avez trouvé votre bonheur, mademoiselle ?

Oui, je vais acheter ces trois robes.

Très bon choix. Tenez !

Merci, je vais attendre mon amie là-bas

Bien sûr allez-y.

Ginny, tu as bientôt fini ? sonda la Gryffondor

Oui, attends, je sors, dit la rousse en sortant. Je vais acheter cette robe, ajouta-t-elle à la caissière

Tenez, mademoiselle !

Merci, au revoir, dirent les jeunes filles

Au revoir, dit le Serpentard. Au fait Weaslette, tu n'as pas essayé la robe.

Si mais je ne voulais pas me montrer avec car je veux que ce soit une surprise.

Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes avec lui ?, interrogea Ron

Il est venu donner son avis sur ma robe

Et tu ne pouvais pas nous demander ?, s'énerva Ron

Pourquoi, t'es jaloux ? l'agaça Drago

Ce n'est pas grave, 'Mione. Venez, on y va ! les calma Harry

Ouais, de toute façon je dois aller chercher mon costume. Le Cicatrisé, Weasmoche, Weaslette, Granger, au revoir !

Tous les élèves étaient actuellement rentrés, avaient dînés, et étaient dans leurs salles communes à discuter, à rire, jouer aux échecs versions sorciers, ce qui était le cas de Ron et d'Harry.

Mais dans la salle commune des préfets-en-chef de Gryffondor et de Serpentard, se déroulait une discussion bien agitée.

* * *

><p>Voilà un nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous a plu. N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review si l'envie vous prend. Merci pour de lire ma fiction.<p>

PS: j'ai décidé de mettre ce chapitre en avance car j'ai au quelques petits problèmes en mettant en ligne le chapitre 2. Un moment, j'ai supprimé l'histoire, mais j'ai remis le chapitre 1 puis ajouté le 2 et le 3. Désolé. Maintenant je sais comment il faut faire, et la prochaine fois, ça se passera mieux


	4. Chapitre 4

Voici le chapitre 4 ! En espérant que vous aimerez ! Laissez-moi un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, les critiques sont aussi utiles pour que j'améliore l'histoire !

Chapitre 4

« - Non! La décoration du bal ne sera pas en vert et en argent ! cria une certaine Gryffondor exaspérée par un certain Serpentard

Si, je suis préfet-en-chef, j'ai le droit de choisir ! hurla le Serpentard

Moi aussi je suis préfète, mais nous ne pouvons pas imposer les couleurs de nos maisons au bal.

Propose une couleur alors, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

Je ne sais pas moi, rose ? dit-elle après avoir fait une grimace en entendant le surnom qui lui collait à la peau même après sept ans

C'est pour les filles, dit le préfet en espérant d'énerver Hermione

Noir ?

C'est trop sombre, rétorqua Drago

Marron ?

Beurk, non mais franchement tu penses à quoi là ?

Tu n'as qu'à en choisir un si tu es plus malin ! explosa Hermione sous l'œil amusé de interlocuteur

Que penses-tu de la couleur violette ?

Elle est bien, lui répondit Hermione jalouse de ne pas y avoir pensé

Donc, la couleur de la décoration, c'est choisi. Il reste les tenues.

Chacun devrait choisir ce qu'il veut porter, décida la jeune fille

D'accord pour les filles, mais je veux que tous les élèves aient un costume noir.

Alors nous, les filles, choisissent leurs robes, sans obligation et vous, les garçons, vous vous habilleraient d'un costume noir. Il faudrait les prévenir, peut-être qu'ils ont achetés un costume d'une autre couleur.

Ne t'inquiète pas, tout le monde est déjà au courant, avec un air serein sur son magnifique visage

Tout le monde sauf moi ! Tu aurais pu me prévenir ! lui reprocha Hermione

De toute façon, j'étais sûr que tu serais d'accord, se défendit le garçon le plus beau du collège. Et puis je n'ai pas besoin de l'accord d'une Sang-de-Bourbe !

Tu ne changeras jamais ! Toutes ses histoires de sang sont débiles ! Tout comme toi ! »

Hermione avait prononcé ses dernières paroles vite et en pleurants mais Drago les entendit quand même. Il l'a fixait de ses yeux gris acier si impressionnant qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de reculer. Pourtant au bout d'un moment, elle dut se plaquer au mur car Drago approché quand elle reculée. Elle ne s'avait pas quoi faire, elle était prise au piège, elle avait si peur. Tellement Drago l'effrayé, elle se mit à pleurer. Les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues pendant qu'ils se fixaient. Les pleurs redoublèrent quand elle vit avec horreur que la main de son ennemi glissait petit à petit jusqu'à sa baguette et que la sienne était dans sa chambre.

« _Silencio_ » dit Drago en pointant sa baguette sur Hermione alors qu'elle allait le supplier de l'excuser bien que ce n'était pas digne d'un gryffondor, mais elle s'en fichait, elle avait peur. Drago était armée d'une baguette et elle n'avait rien pour se défendre.

« _Collaporta_, prononça Drago sa baguette dirigé maintenant vers la porte. Je t'avais prévenu de ne plus jamais m'insulter. Je te laisse une dernière chance, si tu recommence, je te tuerai. Cela peut paraître extrême mais je ne supporte pas de me faire insulter par un sale Sang-de-Bourbe, une Née-Moldue. Toi et les autres Nés-Moldus, vous faîtes honte à la communauté sorcière. »

Hermione maîtrisait sa colère pendant que Drago lui parlait, car bien qu'elle était énerver, ce serait plus sage de ne pas rien faire parce qu'il était armé et pas elle.

« _Alohomora_ » Harry pénétra dans la salle commune et vit avec effroi Drago collé à Hermione, plaquée contre le mur. Le nouvel arrivant appela son amie. Cette dernière détourna son regard et aperçut Harry qui les regardé, surpris par tant de proximité. Le Serpentard retourna dans sa chambre sans avoir laissé un dernier regard à Hermione.

« - Pourquoi vous étiez si proches, 'Mione ? lui demanda son amie en se rapprochant.

Pour rien, excuse-moi mais j'aimerais aller me coucher, dit la brune en se dirigeant dans sa chambre

Attends, l'interpella le Gryffondor. Tu pleures, pourquoi ? constata-t-il

Rien, c'est rien…

Ce n'est pas rien, je veux savoir pourquoi tu pleures, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

Ne t'inquiète pas Harry

Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? demanda Harry qui était actuellement dans la chambre de Drago

Je ne te permets de venir dans ma chambre sans ma permission, alors maintenant tu vas partir et me laisser tranquille. Et pour information, je ne lui ai rien fait, mais j'aurais pu, le provoqua le Serpentard avec son sourire en coin habituelle.

Si jamais tu touches ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ses cheveux, tu auras à faire à moi ! Et je ne plaisante même pas, tu pourrais y laisser ta vie ! »

C'est sur cette menace qu'Harry suivit d'Hermione quittèrent la chambre du serpent. Ils allèrent dans la chambre de la Gryffondor et Hermione lui expliqua la scène. C'est ainsi que Hermione et Harry s'endormirent dans le même lit mais en toute amitié bien sûr.

Le lendemain, Hermione ne fit comme si rien ne s'était passé mais elle se dit qu'elle ferait comme si Drago n'existait pas : elle l'ignorerait. Après son petit déjeuner, elle partit pour son cours de l'Histoire de la Magie, la matière la plus ennuyante sauf pour Hermione qui était la seule éveiller à chaque cours. Le professeur faisait cours au Gryffondor et au Serpentard. Drago essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de rester réveiller pour répondre aux questions du professeur. Il faisait gagner des points à sa maison et par la même occasion, essayait d'énerver Hermione mais c'était peine perdu pour lui car il n'existait plus pour elle. Ce qui lui causa un très léger pincement au cœur.

Le lendemain, Hermione et Drago n'allèrent pas en cours pour préparer le bal qui se déroulait ce soir-là.

A 19h, tous les garçons étaient prêts, en bas de l'escalier en train d'attendre leurs cavalières respectives. Puis, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Lavande et Hannah descendirent les escaliers pour rejoindre leurs cavaliers. Hermione qui portait une robe bustier rouge avec une ceinture noir en dessous de la poitrine. Elle avait aussi des escarpins noirs. Elle s'était mise du fond de teint, du mascara, du crayon noir pour souligner ses yeux et du rouge à lèvre qui rendait ses lèvres plus pulpeuses. Elle s'était aussi jeté un sort afin que ses cheveux soit lisse. Elle prit le bras que Drago lui tendait et entra dans la Grande Salle à ses côtés. Quant à Drago, lui semblait époustouflé par la beauté de sa cavalière. Ginny avait une robe blanche bustier aussi assorti à ses talons hauts blancs elle y allait avec Dean. Luna avait une robe bleu turquoise à bretelles et des chaussures noires son cavalier était Neville. Lavande s'était vêtue d'une robe bustier rose bonbon et de chaussures noires elle était la cavalière de Ron et Hannah avait une robe à bretelles argenté et des chaussures grises pailletées Harry était son cavalier. Tous les jeunes hommes étaient contents de voir leurs cavalières si belles.

Comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, je n'ai pas posté de chapitre mercredi dernier par manque de temps. C'est pourquoi j'en posterai un tous les samedis.

Laissez une petite review ! Merci **Granfoy **pour ta review !


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Tous les élèves pénètrent dans la Grande Salle, magnifiquement décoré. La couleur principale était bien sûr le violet. Les longues tables habituelles avaient disparus et laissaient place à des petites tables, alignés sur les côtés afin que, ceux qui le voulaient, puissent danser. Les tables étaient en bois, nappés d'une nappe violette. Les couverts étaient d'un violet plus clair, comme les verres. Il y avait une table pour quatre, qui était pour les préfets : Cédric Diggory, Cho Chang, Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger.

Les préfets se devaient d'ouvrir le bal, Cédric et Cho, et Drago et Hermione commencèrent à danser sous les regards émerveillés des autres élèves. Hermione, toujours en colère contre le Serpentard, regardait ailleurs et fit comme si elle dansait toute seule, pendant que Drago restait les yeux fixés sur elle. A un moment, leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils restèrent à se regardaient ainsi même un peu encore après que la musique soit finie. Hermione reprit ses esprits, et toute honteuse retourna à la table des préfets. Elle vit Drago boire une bièreaubeurre en compagnie de Blaise Zabini et de Pansy Parkinson. Pansy était sublime. Elle portait une robe à bustier dorée. Son décolleté faisait un plongeon dans sa poitrine, elle avait des escarpins noirs bien hauts. Blaise était son cavalier, mais il y allait en toute amitié ce qui était étrange de la part de l'un des plus beaux garçons de tout Poudlard.

- Bravo Hermione, dit Ron en l'interrompant dans ses pensées, c'est vraiment bien décoré. Je suis sûr que c'est toi qui as choisi la couleur principale.

- Merci, mais c'est Malefoy qui a trouvé l'idée de tout mettre en violet.

- Sérieusement ?

- Oui, mais avant, il voulait que ce soit en vert et argent

- Ouf, grâce à toi ce n'est pas un bal de rentrée façon Serpentard

Hermione frissonna d'horreur en imaginant ce que pourrait être un bal de manière Serpentarde. Puis tous les élèves furent priés de rejoindre la piste pour le dernier slow, McGonagall, la directrice, ne voulant plus de cette rivalité entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, les obligea à faire des couples de danse Gryffondor-Serpentard. Voyant la une belle occasion d'énerver Potter et Weasley, Malefoy et Zabini se dirigèrent vers Hermione et Ginny qui attendaient qu'on les invite.

« - Voulez-vous dansez avec nous ?

- Vous rigolez ou quoi ? leur demanda Hermione

- On ne veut pas danser avec vous, déclara Ginny

- Oh allez quoi, on est obligés ! argumenta Blaise

- Bon, d'accord, se laissèrent tentées les jeunes filles

Hermione prit la main que Blaise lui tendait et Ginny celle de Drago. Tous les couples étaient en train de danser le dernier slow du bal de rentrée organisée par Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy. A la fin du slow, la directrice ne manqua pas de les remercier et autorisa que la fête se prolonge encore 2h dans les salles communes. Malefoy et Zabini partirent en direction de la salle commune qu'il partageait avec Hermione. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et le beau blond fit apparaître une bonne bouteille de whisky pur-feu. Puis ils commencèrent une discussion sur leurs sujets favoris, le quidditch et les filles. Progressivement, ils parlèrent du bal :

« - Certaines filles étaient très belles contrairement à ce que l'on voit d'habitude, dit Blaise

- De quelles filles tu parles ?, l'interrogea son ami

- Des filles comme Granger et Weaslette, précisa Zabini

- C'est vrai qu'elles étaient bien habillées mais faut pas abuser

- Pendant que je dansais avec Granger, j'ai réalisé qu'elle était plus la petite fille au début de nos études. Elle a de belles formes, tout ce qu'il faut où il faut, décrit le beau métisse avec envie

Arrête de faire ce regard qui veut dire ' Ah ! Si je pouvais me la faire ' »

Les deux garçons rigolèrent puis reprirent leur discussion sur le quidditch. Hermione entra dans la salle où était déjà installé les deux serpentard, elle alla dans sa chambre sans un regard pour les jeunes sorciers. Elle retira ses chaussures qui commençaient à lui faire mal et partit dans la salle de bain afin de prendre une bonne douche. Elle ouvrit l'eau et profita de l'eau chaude car elle le méritait bien. Hermione mit une robe de chambre rouge, puis repartit dans le salon pour continuer ses devoirs.

« - Alors Granger, tu fais tes devoirs ?, l'interrogea Blaise

- …

- Tu pourrais au moins répondre

- …

- Je … Je crois que je vais … aller me coucher, dit le blond

- Dray, tu es saoul ? s'inquiéta son ami

- Non, juste fatigué. Tu devrais retourner dans notre salle commune, le rassura Malefoy

- Ok, à demain ! »

Drago retourna dans sa chambre puis alla prendre un bain pendant que son ami retournait auprès des autres serpents. Hermione qui venait de se rendre compte qu'elle ne s'était pas brossé les dents retourna dans la salle de bain et vit … Malefoy nu ! Choquée par cette image, elle fut incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Drago Malefoy était nu, devant elle, Hermione Granger. La Gryffondor commença à lui trouver une certaine beauté. Il avait un torse d'une musculature parfaite, ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, mais, quoi qu'il arrive, d'un blond époustouflant. Il était d'une beauté renversante.

« - Eh ! La salle de bain est occupée, dit Drago en prenant une serviette afin de cacher ses parties génitales »

Hermione devenu encore plus rouge que jamais, s'excusa en bégayant puis retourna dans sa chambre.

Quelques jours après, le Professeur Dumbledore convoqua Hermione et Drago dans son bureau afin de les prévenir de leur prochaine ronde ensemble. Malefoy, et Granger, n'était pas vraiment content mais ne fit aucune remarque par respect pour le Professeur.

Au déjeuner, Hermione et Harry se retrouvèrent à parler ensemble en l'absence de Ron, qui était avec Lavande, et de Ginny, qui était avec Dean. « Le roi des Serpentard » débarqua dans la Grande Salle et Hermione rougit affreusement en croisant son regard. Harry qui observé son amie, remarqua la rougeur de ses joues et lui demanda ce qu'elle avait. Elle lui répondit de ne pas s'inquiéter et n'avait rien mais il insista malgré le fait qu'Hermione faisait tout pour changer de sujet. Mais il insistait quand même, et Hermione avoua :

« - Le soir du bal, quand Malefoy allait prendre sa douche, je suis arrivée et je l'ai … vu …, dit la préfète

- Tu l'as vu comment ? Tu l'as vu nu ? lui demanda son ami

- Oui, et depuis quand je le vois, je me rappelle de cette soirée.

- Et c'est tout ? demanda Harry en rigolant

- Oui … Non, ce soir je dois faire ma ronde avec lui, tous les deux, dans le château, dit Hermione en lui lançant un regard noir

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, de toute façon s'il te fait quoi que ce soit, tu me le dis et je lui règle son compte, ok ?

- D'accord, di Hermione en rigolant, mais s'il te plait, ne le dit pas à Ron

- Hermione, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

- Oui ? demanda la préfète très intéressée

- Ron sort avec Lavande depuis le soir du bal, et il ne voulait pas te le dire pour ne pas te rendre jalouse

- Moi, jalouse ? Non mais tu rigole là ? Je ne suis pas jalouse.

- D'accord, mais ne lui dit pas, il voulait te l'annoncer lui-même

- Fais-moi confiance, je ne lui dirai pas

Harry la rassura une dernière fois au sujet de sa future ronde puis ils partirent dans la salle commune des Gryffondor pour satisfaire l'envie d'Hermione de revoir la première salle commune qu'elle a connue.

L'heure du couvre-feu avait sonné sur Poudlard, et Drago et Hermione marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs afin de respecter leurs devoirs de préfets.

* * *

><p>Je voulais remercier les reviewers qui m'ont fait plaisir avec leur review, alors : Merci ! A samedi prochain pour un nouveau chapitre, en attendant laissez un petit commentaire. Merci ! Bisous, bisous !<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci pour les reviews, voici maintenant un nouveau chapitre ! Je vous conseille d'aller voir le profil d'une de mes meilleures amies, j'ai nommé … Granfoy ! Si vous voulez le lien : .net/u/3410860/Granfoy Merci et laissez un petit commentaire !**

* * *

><p>Hermione marchait aux côtés du somptueux Drago Malefoy pour faire leur ronde afin de remplir leurs devoirs de préfets. La jeune fille avait hâte de retourner dans sa salle commune afin de lire le nouveau livre qu'elle avait commencé la veille. Chacun des deux sorciers était plongés dans leurs pensées quand ils entendirent le bruit de deux personnes qui s'embrassent. Ils s'approchèrent du jeune couple pour les sanctionner car il n'était pas dans leurs salles communes, quand ils découvrirent … Ginny et Harry. Apparemment trop occupés par leur baiser, ils ne virent pas les nouveaux arrivants. Quand Malefoy fit en sorte qu'ils remarquent leurs présences, ils furent gênés que ce soit ce Serpentard qui les ait découverts.<p>

- Alors Potter, comme ça tu te fais la sœur de ton meilleur ami, le chercha Drago

- Lâche-nous Malefoy, dit Harry

- Weasley, il est au courant ?

- Laisse-les tranquille ! dit Hermione à Drago. Je suis désolée mais je vais devoir enlever cinq points à Gryffondor.

- Oh, s'il te plaît 'Mione, tu ne peux pas nous faire ça, lui supplia Ginny

- Désolée mais j'y suis obligée, en plus Harry savait très bien que je faisais ma ronde

-Oui, j'ai oublié. Ce n'est pas grave, on se rattrapera.

-Au revoir 'Mione, lui dit Ginny pendant qu'Harry lui adressait un signe de la main, je t'expliquerais tout demain.

-D'accord mais dépêcher vous de rentrer.

Puis ils furent suffisamment loin, Drago insulta Hermione pour une énième fois après lui avoir dit qu'elle n'avait aucun droit de lui donner des ordres. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, le sorcier remarqua que la préfète ne faisait pas de différence de maison, même entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Il ne manqua de faire une remarque là-dessus, et Hermione lui répondit que c'était parce qu'elle était juste.

Puis, commençant à s'ennuyer, Malefoy décida de faire l'une des choses qu'ils aimaient le plus, embêter ses ennemis.

- Alors, tu te souviens du soir du bal de rentrée ? Questionna le beau blond

Hermione ne répondit pas, trop occupée à faire partir les souvenirs du blond nu. Oui elle s'en souvenait, mais elle ne voulait pas l'avouer. Elle repensa au moment, où elle découvrit un beau blond un torse bien musclé à cause, ou plutôt grâce, au quidditch. Elle se souviendrait toujours de ce moment-là car il ne portait plus son habituel masque de froideur, comme s'il ne ressentait rien. Mais cette nuit-là ce fut différent, on pouvait distinguer tous les sentiments qu'il éprouvait à cet instant, cependant, elle ne trouva pas, trop occuper à détailler son physique parfait. Drago Malefoy a tout, ou presque, pour lui. Il possède l'intelligence, la beauté, la richesse mais n'a pas la qualité d'être gentil. Hermione se rappela du moment où ses yeux se posèrent sur son visage, son savoureux visage. Ses lèvres semblaient si douces, qu'elle eut envie de savoir ce qu'était un baiser du « Roi des Serpentard », ses traits si fin… . Cette pensée la, jamais elle n'oserait la confesser.

- Je pense que tu te souviens très bien à en voir ton visage rouge, dit le préfet

- Je m'en souviens un peu, admit Hermione

- Donc, tu te rappelles de l'instant où tu m'as vu nu, dit-il avec un sourire en coin en la voyant rougir de plus belle

- Oui. Je ne l'ai pas faits exprès, je ne savais pas que tu étais là, dit-elle en s'immobilisant et obligea, du coup, Drago à faire pareil

- Je veux une compensation, déclara Malefoy en s'approchant d'Hermione qui, elle, reculait jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit plaquée contre le mur avec Drago appuyé sur elle

- Comment ça, une compensation ? Je ne veux pas coucher avec toi, non mais ça ne va pas ?

- Tu en es sûre ? dit le Serpentard en lui faisant des petits baisers dans le cou qui la fit frémir

- Par… Parfaitement

Hermione resta à ne rien faire pendant plusieurs secondes, puis redescendit sur Terre et repoussa Drago afin de continuer sa ronde qui se termina correctement, sans incident.

** OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Quand Hermione fit son apparition dans la Grande Salle, car elle devait prendre son petit déjeuner, elle remarqua toute de suite Ginny qui parlait avec Ron et Harry. Ginny et ce dernier étaient assis côte à côte, on voyait qu'ils étaient gênés et appréhendaient la réaction de Ron. Lui, semblait furieux. C'est le moment où Hermione s'assit près d'eux, qu'a choisi Ron pour se lever de table et partir sans un mot avec toujours sur son visage, cet air furibond. Hermione demanda ce qu'il avait auprès de ses amis. Ce fut Ginny qui lui répondit :

Nous avons décidés de lui dire ensemble pour notre relation

On ne voulait pas qu'il l'apprenne par Malefoy, rétorqua Harry

Ginny et Harry racontèrent comment ils s'étaient mis en couple puis ils partirent en cours. Harry et Hermione avaient Cours de Potions avec le Professeur Slughorn qui leur demandèrent de faire une potion de Volubilis.

Cette potion a pour effet de changer la voix de la personne qui la boit en une voix généralement drôle. C'est une potion ni facile à faire, ni difficile. Alors je vous conseille de vous appliquer. Et j'ai décidé, suite à la demande du Professeur McGonagall, de mélangez les groupes.

En effet, la salle était composée des 7e années de Serpentard et des 7 e années de Gryffondor. Le professeur plaça Hermione avec Drago et Lavande avec Blaise, ce qui fit enrager Ron encore plus qu'il était à cause de la nouvelle matinale que lui ont fait part sa sœur et son meilleur ami. Parvati, elle, dût se mettre à côté de Gregory Goyle pendant qu'Harry se plaça près de Pansy Parkinson et Ron à côté de Millicent Bulstrode. Le cours se passa bien à l'exception des petits accrochages entre Gryffondor-Serpentard.

Ayant une heure de libre, Ron se dirigea près du Lac pour digérer la nouvelle. Sa sœur, sa propre petite sœur Ginny et son meilleur ami Harry étaient amoureux et en couple. Il voulait que les deux soient heureux mais avait du mal à se faire à l'idée. Quand il entendit des pas, il se retourna et découvrit … Harry et Hermione.

Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit avant, s'excusa Harry

Il y a une énorme quantité de filles dans ce collège, pourquoi ma sœur, pourquoi elle ?

Je ne sais pas, Ron. S'il te plaît, donne-nous ta bénédiction

Si je vous la donne ça ne servira à rien, vous sortirez quand même ensemble

Oui, c'est vrai, admit Harry après réflexion. Mais nous ne pourrons pas être heureux, s'il te plaît

Donne-moi une bonne raison

Je l'aime, elle m'aime. On s'aime, dit tout simplement le Survivant

Mais t'aimais bien Hannah Abbot aussi…

Ce n'est que de l'amitié enfaite. Ecoute Ron, je l'aime vraiment, je serais prêt à tout pour elle et je ne lui ferais jamais de mal

Bon, ok. Mais même si t'es mon meilleur ami, je te referais le portrait si tu lui brise le cœur

D'accord, dit Harry en rigolant

Ginny va être vraiment contente Ron, dit Hermione qui n'avait justement rien depuis le début de la discussion

Ils restèrent ensemble puis repartirent en cours. Ils avaient Défenses Contre les Force du Mal avec le Professeur Lupin qui était parti lors de la troisième année à Poudlard d'Harry, mais était revenu depuis la mort de Dumbledore afin de mieux préparer les élèves à affronter la guerre finale où Harry Potter est sensé tuer Lord Voldemort.

A la fin de la journée, Hermione partit à la bibliothèque, seule comme à son habitude, pour trouver des documents pour faire ses devoirs. Elle voulait les faire ce soir-là car le lendemain, samedi, une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard avait été organisée.

** OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione, Ginny, Ron et Harry, qui avait enfin put faire signer son autorisation de sortie, partirent au célèbre village. Hermione et Ginny partirent dans leur boutique de vêtements préféré, où elles ont achetés leurs robes pour le bal de rentrée pendant que Ron et Harry se précipitèrent chez Honeyduke's parce que leur réserve de confiserie est totalement épuisée.

Une fois leur stock réapprovisionné, ils filèrent, en compagnie des deux autres jeunes filles, Hermione et Harry, aux Trois Balais pour boire une bonne bièreaubeurre.

Hermione monta ses sacs remplis de vêtements que Ginny lui avait forcés la main pour les achetés et qui lui allaient bien selon elle. Elle rangea ses nouveaux habits, puis partit dîner.

* * *

><p><strong>En espérant que vous avez aimez et que ça vous as donné le courage de poster une review. J'aimerai juste avoir votre avis ! Merci encore pour les reviews.<strong>

**Xoxoxo**

**MalefoyForever**


	7. Chapter 7

**Après avoir posté le chapitre précédent, j'ai remarqué quelques fautes comme : « Une fois leur stock réapprovisionné, ils filèrent, en compagnie des deux autres jeunes filles, Hermione et Harry, aux Trois Balais pour boire une bonne bièreaubeurre. »**

**Eh non, Harry n'a pas changé de sexe. À la place d'Harry, ça devait être Ginny, désolé pour cette faute.**

**Enjoy the chapter and let me a review, please!**

* * *

><p>Harry, Ginny, Lavande et Ron étaient assis à table tous ensemble comme à leurs habitudes sauf qu'il manquait Hermione. Ces derniers avaient l'air anxieux pendant que Ginny et son amoureux leur parler, on aurait dit qu'ils les rassurés. En effet, Ginny et Harry rassuraient Ron et Lavande qui voulait annoncer qu'ils étaient en couple à Hermione mais ils craignaient que cette dernière soit jalouse.<p>

- Ron, tu la connais, Hermione n'est pas du genre jalouse. Et toi aussi Lavande, je suis persuadée qu'elle se réjouira pour vous deux comme nous l'avons fait, leur dit Ginny

- Ah te revoilà enfin, lui dit Harry

Hermione s'assit en rigolant de la remarque de son meilleur ami et elle s'aperçut vite que Ron et Lavande étaient tendus. Elle leur demanda ce qu'il se passait et ce fut Lavande qui décida de se lancer après un échange de regards avec Ron.

-Je m'en doutais. Je suis contente pour vous, dit Hermione avec un sourire honnête. Vous êtes ensemble depuis quand ? les questionna-t-elle

-Depuis plus de trois semaines, répondit Ron

-Quoi ? Trois semaines ? Et, ils vous l'ont dit quand ?

-Le lendemain, admit Ginny d'une petite voix qui démasquer la peur

-Eh bien merci de me tenir au courant !

-Désolé 'Mione, mais j'avais peur que tu sois jalouse car je sais que tu as des sentiments pour lui, confessa Lavande

Hermione rigola un petit peu puis reprit son calme en voyant qu'elle était sérieuse.

-Ce n'est pas contre toi, Ron. Oui, j'avais des sentiments pour toi, mais c'était avant. Je suis vraiment contente pour vous deux, pour les deux couples, dit-elle en souriant de plus belle

Ils dinèrent ensemble à leur table, dans l'ambiance des Gryffondors puis Hermione et ses amis partirent se coucher.

La journée du dimanche se passa merveilleusement bien pour tout le monde. Il faisait un temps agréable alors, le trio d'or partit se reposer et s'amuser en compagnie de Lavande, Ginny, Luna, Neville et d'autres Gryffondor.

** OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Les élèves de l'école de Poudlard se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle dans l'idée de prendre un bon petit déjeuner, avant de partir en cours en regrettant de ne plus être le week-end. Les hiboux chargés d'apporter le courrier du jour arrivèrent et déposèrent leurs courriers. Drago, qui était tranquillement en train de manger, reçut une lettre de son père, mais préféra la lire plus tard à cause des regards qui c'étaient tournés dans sa direction, mais personne n'osait lui poser des questions. Les élèves terminèrent de manger puis partirent en cours. Les Gryffondor et les Serpentard de dernière année avait cours de Soins aux créatures magiques avec Hagrid comme professeur.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! lança Hagrid. Approchez-vous, approchez-vous. Bien, maintenant quelqu'un pourrez me dire ce qu'est cet animal ?

Comme à son habitude, Hermione leva la main avec l'espoir d'être interrogée. Hagrid qui la vit s'agitait en ayant toujours la main en l'air, sourit puis l'interrogea.

-C'est un malagrif tacheté.

-Bien. Aujourd'hui, vous devrez vous en occuper. Mais avant tout, pour les approcher, vous devrez les regarder droit dans les yeux sans ciller et sans bouger. Il va falloir attendre qu'il fasse un petit cri aigu puis, après tous ceci, vous pourrez l'approchez. J'ai placé un malagrif sur chaque table pour chaque personne.

En effet, Hagrid avait fait l'effort de mettre des tables afin de travailler. Il les avait placés près du lac, car se serait plus facile pour les élèves d'aller chercher de l'eau parce qu'ils devaient bien prendre soin d'eux.

-Surtout, n'oubliez pas une chose, il ne faut pas l'insulter, car il est très susceptible. Il ne faut pas non plus l'énerver, le laisser mourir de faim, ne pas répondre à ses besoins sinon, l'animal vous mordra. Et que ce passe-t-il quand un malagrif mord un être humain ? Oui, Hermione ?

-Si un malagrif mord quelqu'un, la morsure entraîne un effet secondaire surprenant chez la victime en la rendant malchanceuse pendant une période qui peut durer jusqu'à une semaine. Au moment il relâche votre parti du corps mordu, il émet un cri très aigu mais toutefois supportable pour l'oreille humaine.

Hermione sourit satisfaite d'elle sous les regards noirs lancés par les Serpentard ne supportant plus cette « Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ». Les écoliers commencèrent à prendre soins des créatures. Tout le monde avait réussi à se faire « accepter » par l'animal qui ressemblait à un homard. Même Neville Londubat, le garçon le plus maladroit de tout Poudlard. Harry, Hermione et Ron étaient étonnés qu'il arrive si bien à se débrouiller sans incident quand ils entendirent un cri très aigu. Ils se tournèrent vers Neville qui s'était fait mordre. Hagrid demandèrent à Harry et Ron de l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Neville était affolé pendant que les Serpentard se moquaient de lui.

-Oh non, je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça, une semaine de malchance ! Oh non …

Les deux meilleurs amis d'Hermione marchaient à côté du blessé quand il tomba la tête la première ce qui fit redoubler d'intensité les rires des Serpentard et les lamentations du pauvre jeune homme.

-Vous voyez, ça commence…

Puis petit à petit, ils s'engouffrèrent dans le château jusqu'à ce qu'on ne puisse plus les voir sous l'hilarité des Serpentard.

Après le cours de Soins aux créatures magiques, Drago avait du temps libre alors il décida de remonter dans sa salle commune, qu'il partageait avec la préfète des Gryffondor, pour pourvoir lire calmement la lettre que son père lui avait écrite. Il retira le message de l'enveloppe, puis le déplia soigneusement. Il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture de son père, et commença la lecture de sa lettre.

« Mon fils,

Le Maître t'a confié une tâche il y a quelques temps, il commence à s'impatienter. D'après quelques espions postés dans tous Poudlard, professeurs et élèves mélangés, la mission n'avance pas, on perçoit toujours un froid glacial entre toi et cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe. Je t'autorise à utiliser toutes sortes de plans pour l'approcher puis la détruire. Mais dépêche-toi, le Lord a choisi d'attaquer Poudlard dans plusieurs mois, vers la fin de l'année. Sache que si tu échoues, tu représenteras la honte de la famille et les Malefoy ne seront plus crains et respectés comme avant, alors détruis bien cette sale Née-Moldue. »

Drago relut la missive plusieurs fois puis repartit en cours avec Histoire de la Magie.

Durant tout le cours, Malefoy essayait de se concentrer mais chaque fois ses pensées se dirigèrent vers Hermione et sa mission. Grâce aux bonnes réponses qu'ils ont répondu, les Serdaigle gagnèrent 15 points ce qui énerva Drago. Il dû bien se concentrer afin de répondre aux questions pour recevoir des points.

La journée se passa bien, et Hermione se rendit à la bibliothèque pour faire ses devoirs. Elle regagna sa chambre après une journée de dur labeur. En entrant dans la salle commune, il vit Drago et Blaise en pleine discussion -avec une bouteille de whisky-pur-feu à moitié vide et un verre à la main chacun- sur le quidditch et les filles qu'ils mettaient dans leur lit chaque soir. Hermione était déçue de ne pas avoir la salle commune libre pour pouvoir lire tranquillement. « C'est ce que je voulais faire, alors je le ferais » pensa-t-elle en rentrant dans sa chambre. Et c'est pourquoi, elle rejoignit le salon, et s'assit sur le canapé et se plongea dans la lecture du livre. Blaise l'interrompit à plusieurs reprises mais sans succès jusqu'à …

-La « Miss-Je-Sais-Tout » ne boit pas, laisse tomber Blaise

-Ok, bon salut Dray, je ne veux pas rencontrer Miss Teigne et ce cracmol de Rusard

Blaise s'en alla sans faire un clin d'œil à Hermione qui le regardait partir. Hermione qui avait compris que le clin d'œil lui était destiné, rougit. Elle remarqua que Blaise méritait d'être parmi les plus beaux garçons du collège. Blaise était un métisse bien musclé, beau, …

-Alors, tu viens boire un verre de whisky-pur-feu ?demanda Drago à Hermione

-Non, lui répondit-elle

-Ah, oui c'est vrai, j'avais oublié. Tu es trop coincée !

-Je ne suis pas coincée, rugit Hermione ne supportant pas d'être critiquée ainsi surtout par un Serpentard

-Prouve-le !

-Très bien, sers-moi un verre

Hermione but tout le contenu du verre que Drago lui avait donné. Elle allait partir quand Drago l'interrompit.

-C'est tout ? Juste un verre ?

-Ben oui ! C'était uniquement pour te prouver que t'avais tords, que je n'étais pas cette fille coincé « Je-Sais-Tout » que tout le monde croit que je suis ! s'emporta Hermione. Donc, je m'en vais lire tranquillement dans ma chambre car je ne veux pas rester avec toi et en plus j'ai la gorge en feu, dit-elle une fois calmée.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas rester avec moi ?

* * *

><p><strong>Oui, pourquoi Hermione veut pas rester avec ce beau blond alors que n'importe quelle fille dans Poudlard pourrait tuer pour juste avoir un regard de lui ? <strong>

**Et toi, oui toi lectrice, que serais-tu capable de faire pour un regard de Drago Malefoy ?**

**Dîtes-le moi en review suivi d'un petit commentaire, dit désespérément MalefoyForever**

**Xoxo**

**MalefoyForever **


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut, tout le monde comment vous allez ? **

**Oohfemmeluxieuse : mdr, en gros ça voulait dire : « dépêche-toi de détruire cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe ou sinon le Maître nous tuera ». **

**Au début j'allais écrire dans la lettre que Voldemort (je suis comme Harry, même pas peur !) voulais faire la bataille finale à la fin de l'année pour que Drago puisse avoir ses ASPICs mais Voldemort paraîtrait trop gentil.**

**Bon maintenant je vous laisse lire, bisous !**

Non, mais tu rigoles là j'espère ?

Non, je suis sérieux, alors, pourquoi ?

Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que tu es arrogant, superficielle, tu te crois supérieur aux autres, prétentieux, en plus t'es un Serpentard.

Tu penses vraiment ça de moi ? demanda Drago avec une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix même s'il savait que c'était vraiment

Oui, répondit la jeune sorcière

Tout à l'heure tu t'es énervée et tu as dit que tout le monde croit que t'es une « Miss-Je-Sais-Tout » et que tu es coincée, alors que d'après ce que tu dis c'est faux. Tu ne t'es pas dit que pour moi aussi c'était faux. Qu'en vrai je ne suis pas prétentieux, superficielle ? D'accord je l'avoue, je me crois … non je suis supérieur aux autres, c'est vrai quoi, j'ai de l'argent, je suis beau et je suis intelligent.

Ben non, je ne me suis jamais posée la question, répondit-elle en ignorant la dernière phrase de Drago. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment de ma faute, tu nous donnes cette impression, et …

Justement ! cria-t-il. C'est juste une impression ! Personne ne me connaît, pas même Grabbe, Goyle, Parkinson ou même Blaise. Personne ne me comprend, personne ne sait ce que c'est d'être élevé à l'_Endoloris. _A chacune de mes faiblesses, fautes ou comportements qui ne plaisaient pas à mon père, j'ai reçu ce sortilège, mais ça personne ne le sait. Durant mon enfance, je n'ai reçu que très peu d'amour, mais pas autant que vous. Ce que j'ai eu c'est l'_Endoloris._ J'ai aussi reçu des valeurs contre les Sang-de-Bourbes et les Moldus. Je trouve les valeurs envers les Nés-Moldus totalement stupides car ils ont autant de capacités magiques que n'importe quel sorcier, mais je me dois de les mépriser, pour mon père.

Tu peux me resservir un verre ? dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le canapé, embarrassée par les aveux de Drago.

Elle se dit qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru que Drago Malefoy eu souffert pendant son enfance. D'un côté, elle été gênée de ses confessions, après tout ils n'avaient jamais été amis, au contraire. Mais de l'autre, elle été flattée car indirectement, il lui avait fait un compliment.

Dégage

Quoi ? s'étonna Hermione

Je t'ai dit de dégager car je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. Ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai raconté un peu de mon enfance qu'on est maintenant amis, alors maintenant dégage, il y a quelqu'un qui m'attends.

Puis, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte l'ouvrit, fit entrer une jeune fille, et referma la porte. Hermione, elle, était restée assise, abasourdie de ce que venait de faire le Serpentard. Elle revint à elle quand Drago l'appela.

Granger ! On aimerait être seuls donc si tu pouvais aller dans ta chambre, ce serait super.

Le sort d'isolement que je jette ne fait aucun effet donc si tu pouvais désactiver le contre-sort, ce serait super, dit-elle en utilisant le même ton que le beau blond

Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? T'es devenue nul en magie, c'est tout !

Jette le contre-sort !

Premièrement, tu ne me donnes pas d'ordres, espèce de sale Sang-de-Bourbe. Deuxièmement, tu dégages.

Pas avant que tu jettes le contre-sort.

Drago jeta le contre-sort pour être tranquille avec sa nouvelle proie, Rose McCullen. Hermione partit laissant derrière elle le couple d'un soir.

Hermione s'allongea sur son lit et commença la lecture de son nouveau livre puis, s'endormit un quart d'heure plus tard. Hermione se réveilla et elle pensa à une question qu'elle ne c'était pas posée la veille : « Pourquoi il m'a raconté tout ça ? Il pouvait me laisser faire ma crise mais quand je me suis calmée, on a discuté civilement alors qu'il n'était pas obligé, pourquoi ? »

Elle se prépara puis partit prendre son petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Elle entra dans la salle et ne vit pas beaucoup de personne, et à la table des Gryffondors, Ron et Harry n'était pas là mais Ginny si. Elle alla s'assoir en face de Ginny qui avait remarqué que sa meilleure amie n'était pas aussi bien que d'habitude.

Qu'est-ce qui a ? demanda la cadette des Weasley. Hermione !

Hermione sortit de ses pensées et dit à son amie qu'elle n'avait rien.

Hermione Jane Granger, ça fait plusieurs années qu'on se connait, donc je sais quand vous n'allez pas bien, alors vous êtes priez de me dire tout de suite ce qui ne va pas.

Hermione rigola puis décida de tout dire à Ginny, car après tout, elles étaient meilleures amies. Elle parla bien sûr de la fois où Malefoy l'avait menacé et qu'Harry était venu la voir et quand elle l'avait vu nu. A la fin de son récit, Ginny lui dit :

Tu te rends compte, vous avez eu une conversation civilisée !

Oui, à part quand je me suis faite rejeter, dit-elle avec une pointe de tristesse

On aurait dit que tu voulais boire un autre verre en sa compagnie, dit-elle en taquinant Hermione

Ben … En fait …

Moi aussi ça m'aurait plus de boire un verre avec le garçon le plus sexy du collège, et ose le nier, ajouta-t-elle en voyant que la préfète allait la contredire

Ouais il est pas mal …

Pas mal mais tu rigoles, là ? En plus tu l'a vue nu, hein. Comment il est ?

Ben, musclée, vraiment blond et …

Ginny rigola car elle vit Hermione rougir pendant qu'elle repensait à l'image de Drago nu.

Et après qu'il t'est menacé de mort car tu l'as insulté, Harry s'est battu avec lui

Mais t'as écouté ou pas ? Harry l'a menacé aussi, mais je ne veux pas reparler s'il-te-plaît. J'ai déjà honte d'avoir pleuré devant lui.

C'est normal, t'était toute seule sans baguette et lui était armé. Et même sans baguette, il a plus de force que toi, d'après son torse bien musclé.

Même … Ce n'est pas digne d'une Gryffondor

Tu sais que certains Serpentard ont été courageux, ce n'est pas digne d'un Serpentard.

Hermione rigola et ajouta que tous les Serpentard n'étaient pas lâche. Elles finirent de manger puis elles partirent en direction du lac afin de passer une matinée entre filles, chose qu'elles n'avaient pas faite depuis longtemps. Elles allèrent aussi dans la salle commune d'Hermione et restèrent à parler puis elles descendirent à l'heure du déjeuner et elles remarquèrent que la salle était plus remplit qu'avant. Ron comme à son habitude manger d'une façon qui laissait à désirait, mais Hermione se retenue de faire une remarque. Ils discutèrent et finir le repas, puis la journée ensemble. A l'heure du dîner, me professeur McGonagall fit une annonce.

Mes chers élèves, j'ai une annonce à vous faire !

**Quelle est cette mystérieuse déclaration ? Que va-t-il se passer ?**

**La suite dans le prochain épisode ! **

**Je n'ai pas posté de chapitre hier (samedi) car je voulais le poster aujourd'hui (donc logiquement, dimanche) pour que ce soit votre cadeau de Noël ! **

**Joyeux Noël !**

**Xoxo**

**MalefoyForever**


	9. Chapter 9

**J'espère que vous avez passé un bon Noël en famille, entre amis, … Je vous souhaite une bonne et heureuse année et espérant qui vous ayez tous ce que vous souhaitez avoir. Donc : Bonne année !**

**J'ai trouvé un site se jeu Harry Potter, je ne sais pas si il y en a qui le connaissent mais au cas où :** **.org/journaux/view_?ed=180&rub=9 . Personnellement je suis chez les Serpentard. Et oui, mes parents sont mangemorts et ils veulent que je devienne comme eux et bien sûr je vais le devenir. Mouahahaha * rire machiavélique*. **

**Au début, j'étais déçue mais après j'étais contente parce qu'apparemment je suis maligne et j'arrive à mes fins. Mais je suis surtout contente car je partage une salle commune avec Drago ! Allez les filles, soyez pas jalouse ! **

**Bon je vous laisse, bonne lecture !**

Mes chers élèves, j'ai une annonce à vous faire ! Je souhaite organiser un bal de Noël. Mr. Diggory et Miss Chang, l'organiserons et les préfets-en-chefs ne seront pas obligés d'y aller ensemble. Et Mr. Malefoy et Miss Granger, si vous voulez donner un coup de main, vous êtes les bienvenus mais il faudra que les organisateurs soient d'accord.

Ils finirent de dîner dans le brouhaha habituel. La semaine passa vite et la plupart des élèves avaient des partenaires pour le bal. Harry y aller avec Ginny, bien sûr. Quant à Ron, sa petite amie, Lavande, l'accompagnait mais Hermione, elle, n'avait pas encore de cavalier alors qu'il était déjà samedi et une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard avait été organisée pour le lendemain. Elle était tranquillement en train de rêvasser dans la bibliothèque quand un beau jeune homme passa à côté d'elle. Il était de taille moyenne et mince. Il a des cheveux brun ébouriffés comme Harry, mais en moins décoiffés. Ses beaux yeux étaient d'un bleu étonnant, et à droite de sa bouche, était placé un grain de beauté. Le sorcier en question revient avec un livre qui lui servirait à faire ses devoirs mais au lieu de choisir une table libre, il se mit devant Hermione et lui demanda

Salut. Je peux m'assoir ?

Oui, bien sûr, répondit-elle sous le charme

Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Oh, euh … si ! Ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien, et toi ?

Très bien. Je m'appelle Marcus Parker.

Et moi c'est Hermione Granger.

Je sais. Je voulais te demander si tu avais un cavalier pour le bal.

Euh, non.

Tu voudrais bien être ma cavalière ?

Ce sera avec plaisir.

Malefoy, qui avait suivi la scène eu un pincement au cœur car malgré tout, il aurait bien aimée pouvoir danser avec elle encore sans que tout le monde sache que c'était lui qui voulait danser avec elle. Marcus dit au revoir à Hermione et il partit dans la salle commune des Serdaigles dont il fait partie. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Hermione alla retrouver ses amis et leur raconta ce qui c'était passé dans la bibliothèque. Ginny était vraiment contente, ainsi que Ron et Harry. Ils passèrent leur journée ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione les laisse et retourne dans sa salle commune afin de faire ses devoirs. Il y régnait un silence inquiétant et Hermione se sentant trop seule alla dans la chambre de Drago pour vérifier sa présence. Elle fut surprise de retrouver Drago en plein sommeil, il était si beau, on aurait dit un ange. Hermione referma la porte doucement sans faire de bruit car elle ne savait pas comment elle allait expliquer pourquoi elle était là à regarder Malefoy. Elle finit ses devoirs, descendit dîner puis remonta dans sa chambre afin de se coucher.

Le lendemain, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Lavande et Harry était au village sorcier pour acheter ce qui leur plaisaient. Bien sûr Ginny, Lavande et Hermione filèrent dans des boutiques de vêtements pendant que les deux jeunes hommes allèrent non pas chez Honeyduke's mais chez Zonko pour acheter de quoi faire de bonnes farces. Les essayages durèrent plus d'une heure. Les jeunes sorcières ayant trouvé leurs bonheurs partirent du village un large sourire sur le visage.

Cédric et Cho se donnaient du mal pour que le bal soit réussi. Le week-end suivant, le bal eu lieu. Leur travail fut largement satisfaisant à en voir la mine réjouis de tous les occupants du château. Comme à chaque bal, les longues tables avaient disparu laissant place à des petites. Il y avait aussi un beau sapin bien décoré. Autour du sapin, volait des petits anges, et tous plein de décorations. La couleur dominante était le rouge. Hermione pénétra dans la salle au bras de Marcus. Elle était habillée d'une robe de bal dorée. C'était une robe bustier mais qui avait une large bretelle. Elle était longue et juste sous sa poitrine, il y avait une ceinture noire. Hermione avait un léger maquillage, elle était resplendissante. Marcus laissa Hermione avec ses amis et partit de son côté. Quand Hermione voulut danser avec son cavalier, celui-ci lui répondit :

Désolée Hermione, mais tu n'es pas mon style. Si je t'ai invité ce soir, c'était un pari et je l'ai gagné. Oublie-moi.

Dans un élan de rage, tristesse et de déception, Hermione gifla Marcus mais personne ne l'avait remarqué car tout le monde était trop occupé à s'amuser. Personne n'avait vu Marcus se faire gifler par Hermione, personne sauf Drago. Hermione partit en courant et ne réfléchit pas ou elle allait. Ses pas la guidèrent jusqu'à la Tour d'Astronomie. Et là, elle s'assit sur le rebord et pleura. « Cela fait si mal de se faire utiliser » pensa-t-elle. Drago s'amusa du mieux qu'il put, mais ses pensées revenait toujours vers Hermione, il ressentait un sentiment étrange, il en avait déjà entendu parler. Il l'avait sur le bout de la langue. « Ah, oui ! C'est de la compassion » se rappela-t-il. Il fut dégoûter de lui-même, il ressent de la compassion, si son père venait à le savoir, ça irait mal pour lui, très mal. Puis, voulant quitter la fête, il partit, mais pas dans sa salle commune, il voulait s'aérer, se changer les idées, alors il décida de se rendre dans la Tour d'Astronomie.

Hermione entendit du bruit dans les escaliers, mais ne réagit pas, elle se demanda juste : « Mais qui ça peut bien être ? »

**Je sais que c'est un chapitre court et j'en suis désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire cette semaine alors j'ai commencé vendredi soir vers 22h et là, quand je m'arrête, il est déjà 1h30 du matin (bon d'accord, il est 1h28, mais c'est pareil non ?). Pour la robe d'Hermione, n'ayant pas d'inspiration, j'ai cherché des robes sur Google Image et j'ai trouvé celle-ci. A la place de la ceinture beige juste sous la poitrine, je l'ai remplacé par une ceinture noire. Pour ceux qui veulent voir la robe d' « inspiration », elle est là : . **

**Bon gros bisous bonne et heureuse année. **

**Une petite review ne sera pas de trop, mais je ne vous force pas bien sûr. Mais si vous voulez en postez une alors là, bien sûr, je ne dirais pas non, dit-elle désespérément**

**Xoxo**

**MalefoyForever**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Drago montait les escaliers et s'arrêta un fois arrivé. Il fut surpris de voir Hermione, mais pas tant que jhuça. Alors, il s'assit et remarqua qu'elle était en larmes. Il en fut si mal à l'aise, qu'il lui posa la question la plus stupide dans ces circonstances.

Euh … Est-ce que ça va ?

Pour réponse, il eut un regard noir de la part de sa colocataire. Mais, surprenant soit-il, il ajouta :

Je sais que c'était une question stupide. Je t'ai vu giflé Parker, il a dû te dire quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû, dit- il sur le ton de la plaisanterie en se repassant la scène

Tu t'es bien amusée j'espère ! Voir la pauvre petite Sang-de-Bourbe se faire ridiculiser à cause d'un pari stupide, c'était marrant, hein ?

Quoi ? Non ! Ecoute, je n'ai pas toujours était très gentil avec toi, mais …

Tu n'as jamais été gentil avec moi ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'es là ?

Comme je te l'ai déjà, je n'ai rien contre toi, ou contre n'importe Né-Moldu. Et si je suis là, c'est parce que je voulais, moi aussi m'aérer l'esprit.

J'aimerais être seule, s'il te plaît, va-t'en…

Pas avant que tu m'as dit pourquoi tu pleures, lui dit-il

Pourquoi ça t'intéresserais ?

Je … Je ne sais pas. J'aimerais … être ton ami

Pourquoi je devrais te croire, hein ? Donne-moi une bonne raison ! Pendant sept ans tu me ridiculisais, tu me rabaissais. A chaque fois, j'essayais d'être forte, d'être une Gryffondor, mais ça fait trop mal. Quand je me retrouvais seule, je pleurais, toi, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de se faire insulter chaque jour pendant sept ans. Sept ans !

Hermione s'était levée et bourrée Drago de coup et n'arrêter pas de répéter « Sept ans ! » en pleurant, Drago serra Hermione dans ses bras musclé. Hermione se débattit au début, mais elle renonça et s'endormit dans ses bras pendant qu'il la berçait.

Drago la porta jusque dans son lit, la borda de ses couettes rouges, et lui fit une bise sur le front. Il se coucha dans son lit et s'endormit vite, mais il eut le temps de maudire intérieurement pour avoir dit à Hermione qu'il voulait être son ami, même si c'était la vérité.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla. Les souvenirs de la veille refirent surface, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se remémorant l'odeur du parfum de Drago, la douceur dont il a fait preuve pour la bercer, la gentillesse qu'il a eu pour l'avoir ramené dans son lit. Elle sortit de sa chambre, alla dans la salle de bain et le vit.

Merci de m'avoir ramené, dit-elle en prenant sa brosse à dent

De rien, je n'allais quand même pas te laisser dormir dans la tour

Sinon, pour toi, la soirée c'est bien passée ?

Ma cavalière n'arrêter pas de me coller, lui répondit Drago en faisant une grimace

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire en imaginant la scène.

Bon, je vais prendre mon petit déjeuner, à plus tard

Drago s'en alla laissant Hermione toute seule avec ses sentiments. Hermione partit manger puis partie en cours de Botanique avec le Professeur Chourave. Hermione arriva et vit que les Gryffondors était déjà là, mais il manquait plusieurs élèves de Serdaigles. Neville était content d'avoir cours de Botanique car il était doué pour cette matière. Le cours se passa très bien et ils eurent un devoir à rendre pour la prochaine fois.

Puis Hermione, ayant une heure de libre alla à la bibliothèque. Mais sur le chemin, elle vit Marcus Parker, et heureusement pour elle, lui ne l'avait pas aperçu. Elle fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la salle commune qu'elle partageait avec le célèbre Drago Malefoy. Quand elle pénétra dans la salle, elle vit son colocataire, assit sur une chaise à faire ses devoirs.

Je pensais que t'irait à la bibliothèque

J'allais y aller mais j'ai vu Marcus avec ses amis

Oh. Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qui s'était passé.

En fait, un jour, à la bibliothèque, il m'a invité au bal et j'ai accepté. Le soir du bal, je lui ai demandé s'il voulait danser avec moi et il m'a répondu que la raison pour laquelle il m'a invité, c'est parce que c'était un pari. Il a aussi ajouté que je n'étais pas son genre, avoua Hermione en ayant des larmes aux coins des yeux

Je suis désolé pour toi

Merci, dit-elle avec un faible sourire

Hermione alla se reposer dans sa chambre, et réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'elle entendait Drago s'excusait, et de plus c'était à elle, une Née-Moldue et c'est sur cette pensée qu'elle s'endormit. Ce fut Harry qui vint la réveiller, ne la trouvant pas à la bibliothèque.

Hermione … Hermione, réveille-toi, dit-il avec douceur

Mmm …. Comment t'es entré ?

Vu que le code ne fonctionnait plus, j'ai tapé sur la porte et Malefoy m'a ouvert

Ah oui ! J'ai oublié de te dire que j'avais changé le code avec l'accord de Dr… Malefoy

Oh…

Ne te vexe pas, normalement je n'ai pas le droit de vous le donner

T'inquiètes pas, je comprends

Merci, d'être venu me réveiller. Mais faut qu'on aille en cours, sinon on va être en retard !

Et ils partirent ensemble en cours de DCFM.

**Je sais, très très court chapitre, désolé. Problème de temps avec la reprise des cours, mais la semaine prochaine, ça devrait aller. Encore une fois désolé.**

**Xoxo**

**MalefoyForever**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

**Désolé de ne pas avoir écrit beaucoup lors du chapitre précédent. Pour m'excuser, j'ai essayé de poster un chapitre plutôt long. J'arrête de parler et je vous laisse déguster ce chapitre en espérant que j'aurais quelques review * sourire timide*…**

**PS : merci pour les reviews qui m'ont faits super plaisir, elles m'ont redonné confiance, alors merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Je vous adore même si je ne vous connais pas.**

* * *

><p>Quand ils arrivèrent près de la salle de cour, les derniers élèves rentraient. Ils coururent et purent arriver avant que la porte ne se referme. Le Professeur Lupin changea quelques élèves de place et mélangea les maisons. De ce fait, Drago se retrouva avec Hermione, Ron avec Arménia Chotta, une nouvelle élève de Serpentard venant tout droit de Beauxbâtons. Harry fut placé à côté de Vincent Crabbe et Blaise et Pansy, eux, restèrent côte à côte.<p>

-Bonjour tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier les Gawanahs. Les Gawanahs sont des créatures sales. Ces êtres vivent dans des lieux crasseux. Ce sont les Moldus qui ont inventé l'objet dans lesquels ils vivent généralement, quelqu'un sait ce que sait ? Oui, Miss Granger ?

-Les endroits dans lequel vivent les Gawanahs sont la plupart du temps des poubelles.

-Oui, c'est exact. 5 points pour Gryffondors ! Les Moldus ne les voient pas mais nous le pouvons. En fait, les Moldus ne voient ou entendent pratiquement rien de ce qui est magique, mais ce n'est pas le thème du cours alors reprenons. Ces bêtes sont très sournoises : ils montent les gens contre les autres en disant d'énormes mensonges, ce qui fait que la personne qui les écoutent à une envie presque incontrôlable de tuer la personne dont les Gawanahs parlent. Vous avez compris ?

-Euh… Non pas vraiment, pouvez-vous expliquez à nouveau s'il vous plaît ? demanda Neville avec sa timidité légendaire

-Bien sûr. Imaginons que Hermione et Blaise ont eu un petit désaccord il y peu de temps. Hermione se trouve près d'un endroit sal, elle va voir un petit être, et celui-ci va lui dire des mensonges. Il va lui dirent que Blaise a dit ci, qu'il a dit ça, alors que ce n'est pas vrai. Ils ont aussi un don pour que ce qu'il raconte reste crédible. Donc forcément, Hermione y croira et quand elle reverra Blaise, elle se souviendra de tout ce qu'a dit le Gawanah et elle se mettra en colère et tentera de le tuer. Mais même quelqu'un qui est vraiment en colère et qui veut vraiment tuer une personne, ne pourra pas lancer l'_Avada Kedavra _mais les chercheurs n'ont toujours pas trouvés pourquoi. Mais tant mieux ! Vous avez compris maintenant Mr Londubat ?

-Oui, Professeur, répondit-il d'une petite voix

-Tout le monde a compris ?

-Oui, Professeur, répondirent en cœur les élèves.

-Bien, ces créatures sont considérées comme des créatures du mal et vous devez l'étudier car Voldemort travaille à ce que ces êtres soient alliés à lui. Le sort qui permet de ne pas se faire avoir par les mensonges de cet animal est _Calmius Mendacium. _Tout le monde répète sans sa baguette.

-Calmius Mendacium, dirent ensemble la classe de sorciers

Le Professeur plaça une de ces créatures devant chaque élève. Le Gawanah de Drago lui disait des mensonges à propos d'Hermione, comme quoi elle l'insultait tous le temps et bien d'autres mensonges encore. Il commençait à s'énerver intérieurement contre sa pauvre voisine. Voyant le beau blond virer au rouge tellement il était en colère et qu'il prenait sa baguette qui était rangée dans sa poche, Hermione ne réfléchit pas une seconde et s'empressa de lancer le sort qui pourrait lui éviter d'affreuses douleurs. Drago reprit ses esprit une fois son Gawanah calmé et attendit la fin du cours après avoir failli se faire tuer pas Harry et Ron.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre. Les élèves furent assaillis par les devoirs des professeurs mais malgré ça, la semaine se passa plutôt bien. Des affiches étaient postées dans tout Poudlard annonçant qu'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard était organisée le samedi suivant.

Le jour de la sortie, donc le samedi, Luna partit avec Hermione et Ginny dans les boutiques de vêtements en compagnie de deux Serdaigle, amies de Luna. Luna avait parié avec ses deux amies, Katerina et Cassidi, et elle avait perdu. Etant donné la non-réussite du pari, Luna devait mettre exactement tout ce que ces deux amies lui disaient, en plus du baiser avec Neville Londubat, mais heureusement pour elle, elles avaient promis de ne pas trop exagérer. Leur objectif était de rendre Luna plus belle qu'elle l'était car, en toutes bonnes amies qui se respectent, elle avait remarqué que Neville avait craqué sur la belle et étrange Luna. Les filles firent les boutiques et se firent bien plaisir. Luna avait une semaine pour effectuer son pari, elle choisit de le faire le lundi, comme ça ce serait fait. Les Gryffondors et les Poufsouffles (ndla_: dédicace spéciale à Marion qui se reconnaîtra, alors c'est bien chez les Poufsouffles _?) avaient un cours de métamorphoses en commun. Neville était au côté de Ron et d'Harry qui parlait ensemble, mais Neville, lui, ne participait pas à la conversation. Il avait les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures quand il entendait des murmures concernant Luna. Quand il entendit le bruit de ses chaussures à talons s'arrêter devant lui, il releva la tête et vit une Luna plus que belle, elle était parfaite, splendide. Il eut à peine le temps de voir ses vêtements qu'elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il répondit au baiser presque qu'immédiatement.

-Luna, je…, commença Neville

-Oui, Neville, dit Luna pour l'inciter à continuer

-Je…, il prit une grande respiration pendant que tout le monde était pendu à ses lèvres, je… je t'aime

-Moi aussi je t'aime, dit-elle avant d'accaparer une nouvelle fois la bouche du garçon le plus timide

-Tu ne mets pas ton uniforme ? l'interrogea son nouveau petit-ami

-Si, mais je n'ai pas encore cours alors j'ai profité de ce moment pour accomplir mon gage

-Ton gage ? répéta Neville avec un air d'incompréhension

-Oui, en fait j'ai perdu un pari et mon gage était de t'embrasser. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je t'aime, je n'étais pas obligée de te le dire ça, mais je te l'ai dit car je le pense vraiment

Une fois après avoir rassuré Neville, Luna sans alla laissant Neville digérer ce qui venait de ce passait.

-C'était bien Luna habillé d'un jean moulant, avec un débardeur bleu turquoise qui épouse bien ses formes et couverte d'un simple gilet noir, dit Ron

-Eh oui, elle avait aussi des chaussures à talons noires, Ginny tuerait pour les avoir, dit Harry en rigolant sur la dernière phrase

Mais le plus étonnant était son maquillage, elle s'était mis du crayon et du mascara. Elle portait aussi du fond de teint et du blush et ses lèvres étaient colorées d'un gloss bien rose-rouge qui, si on demandait à Neville, était à la cerise. Heureusement pour Neville, personne d'autres n'a eu le temps de lui parler ou de lui faire un commentaire, car le Professeur McGonagall venait d'ouvrir la porte pour laisser entrer les élèves.

Durant le cours de métamorphoses, les élèves durent transformer un petit arbuste en une pile de parchemins. Hermione fut, bien sûr la première à avoir réussi à faire la transformation ce qui lui permis de faire gagner 5 points à Gryffondors.

A la fin de la journée, Hermione retourna dans ses appartements et vit Drago faire ses devoirs, un verre à la main. Elle prit quelques livres et s'installa sur la table, en face de lui. Ils firent leurs devoirs en silence, puis Hermione alla chercher un livre dans sa chambre puis revint se placer dans le canapé moelleux, cette fois.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? l'interrogea Drago

-Un livre moldu que ma mère m'a envoyé hier

-Et c'est quoi le titre ?

-C'est _Journal d'un vampire. _C'est L.J Smith qui l'a écrit, c'est une moldue.

-Elle connaît l'existence des vampires ?

-Non, elle a imaginé l'histoire. Pour elle, c'est juste une histoire, elle ne s'est pas qu'ils existent, que la communauté sorcière existe.

-Je voulais te demander si c'était vrai la rumeur qui disait que Londubat et Lovegood sortait ensemble

-Oui c'est vrai, Luna est venue embrasser Neville, à la suite d'un pari, dans une tenue qui n'était pas son uniforme. Neville lui a avoué ses sentiments et Luna a fait pareil, dit Hermione expliquant comment s'était déroulée la scène

-A d'accord, dit Drago

Puis Hermione replongea dans sa lecture, et Drago, dans ses pensées. S'ennuyant, Drago proposa un jeu à Hermione

-Action ou vérité ?

-Vérité, répondit-elle

-Tu aimes toujours Weasley ?

-Pourquoi t'es jaloux ?

-Non, juste par curiosité

-Ben disons que c'est compliqué

-Tu l'aime oui ou non ? insista le « Prince des Serpentard »

-Un peu, je l'ai aimé pendant sept ans et maintenant il sort avec Lavande. Mais je n'ai plus de sentiments amoureux pour lui, seulement amicaux.

Bizarrement, Drago avait écouté Hermione parlé avec tellement d'attention, qu'il ressentit un pincement au cœur quand elle a avoué l'avoir aimé pendant sept. Il fut déçu pour elle quand elle lui a dit qu'il était en couple avec Lavande, bien qu'il le savait déjà. Et il fut heureux de savoir qu'elle n'avait maintenant que des sentiments amicaux à son égard.

Ils finirent la soirée à faire des « Actions » plus délirantes les unes que les autres. Hermione alla se coucher en repensant à la soirée qui venait de se passer. Drago fit de même et s'endormit en repensant au gage que sa colocataire lui avait donné : le lendemain, dans un lieu où il y aurait des témoins, il devra embrasser le Professeur de divination, le Professeur Trelawney.

* * *

><p><strong>A la semaine prochaine en espérant que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Au passage, si vous laissez une petite review, ça fera plaisir, mais c'est seulement si vous voulez. Sur ce,<strong>

**Xoxo**

**MalefoyForever**


	12. Chapter 12

**Merci pour les reviews qui m'ont fait super plaisir. Je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 12<span>

Drago se réveilla et sa première pensée fut destinée à son défi. Il avait choisi d'embrasser le Professeur, dès que la fin de son cours arrivera. Comme cela les Serpentard et les Gryffondors seront présent, et donc il y aurait des témoins et Hermione en ferait partie. Drago alla dans la salle de bain afin de se préparer et Hermione sortit, un sourire malicieux affiché sur le visage. Son colocataire avait bien remarqué son sourire mais ne dit rien. Il se doucha, s'habilla et coiffa ses cheveux blonds considérablement clairs puis sortit de la salle de bain. Il entendit Hermione lui dire :

-Au fait, tu sais quand tu vas embrasser le Professeur Trelawney ?

-Oui, mais je ne te le dirai pas, dit Drago d'un ton décidé

-Houu, Mr. Malefoy veut me faire une surprise, dit-elle en plaisantant

-Tu ne sais même pas si tu seras là ?

-Oui, mais ce sera quand même une surprise étant donné que je ne sais pas quand tu vas accomplir ton défi

-Bon, je vais manger, tu viens ? proposa le beau blond

-Oui, dit la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter en se levant

Hermione sortit de ses appartements en compagnie de Drago Malefoy. Mais la jeune sorcière remarqua qu'elle avait oublié un livre, elle s'excusa auprès de son colocataire et alla le chercher.

Quand elle arriva dans la Grande Salle, Drago était déjà assis, en train de manger à côté de son ami Blaise Zabini et de son pot-de-colle nommée Pansy Parkinson. Elle alla directement s'assoir avec ses amis.

Hermione regarda le fils de Lucius Malefoy, et vit que son regard était tourné vers la table des Professeur, vers le Professeur Trelawney plus précisément. Elle le regarda une nouvelle fois et rigola car elle avait remarqué que Drago fixait toujours le Professeur mais avec une mine de dégoût par rapport au fait de l'embrasser mais ça, elle l'avait deviné car elle ne pratiquait pas encore la legilimancie.

-Pourquoi tu rigoles, Hermione ? demanda Harry

-Non, non pour rien. Vous comprendrez plus tard dans la journée, ajouta-t-elle en voyant qu'ils n'étaient pas convaincus et qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour sa santé mentale.

Les élèves partirent en cours. Les 7e de Serpentard avaient cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, pendant que ceux de Gryffondors avaient cours de Sortilèges. L'heure se termina et les élèves changèrent de cours. Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards se tassaient petit à petit et tout le monde fut là quand le Professeur Trelawney les fit entrer dans la salle de classe. Les secondes défilaient, les minutes passait et bientôt les derniers instants du cours arrivèrent. Hermione regardait Drago et s'aperçue qu'il remuait sa jambe, de stresse. Et quand la cloche, qui indiquait la fin des cours, sonna, Drago rangea ses affaires dans son sac en vitesse. Il prit une longue inspiration, se leva et s'approcha du Professeur. Et là, il l'embrassa, le baiser dura quelques secondes mais quand Drago s'écarta du Professeur Trelawney, il sentit qu'elle commençait à répondre. Alors Drago partit et se réfugia dans sa chambre. Hermione qui avait suivi toute la scène, riait aux éclats en compagnie de tous les autres Gryffondors présents. Hermione sortit de la salle. Elle avait mal au ventre tellement elle avait ri. Puis, elle se souvint de Drago et alla voir dans sa chambre, s'il y était.

-Je vais me vengeais Hermione, et tu vas le regretter

-Mais oui, bien sûr tu me fais peur. Alors, c'était comment ?

-Ohh, tais-toi !

-…

-C'était dégoutant. En plus, elle a répondu mais je suis parti sinon ça allait prendre une tournure plutôt bizarre

Hermione riait, riait, riait tellement qu'elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter même si elle le voulait. Et ce fut le regard noir de Drago, lancé par ses yeux gris acier, qui la calma.

-Maintenant, c'est à mon tour. Action ou vérité ? dit Drago

-Cela ne rien de dire « Action ou vérité », on choisit tous le temps « action ».

-Ben, tu veux dire quoi alors ?

-Humm, réfléchit Hermione. Si on disait « Cap ou pas cap » ?

-Ok, ça me plaît bien. Alors, cap ou pas cap ?

-Cap !

-Ben tu sauras l'identité de ton défi, ce soir. Et nous boirons du whisky-pur-feu

-Oh non, c'est atroce, tu sais que je suis curieuse. T'es méchant, dit Hermione en tirant la langue telle une petite fille

A cet instant, le cœur de Drago éclata. Elle était si belle quand elle faisait ça. Elle était à croquer. Drago voulut l'embrasser, mais ce serait trop rapide. « De plus, Hermione me considère comme un ami. Mais un jour, notre relation aura dépassé le stade de l'amitié » pensa Drago. Et ils partirent en cours ensemble en se séparant, à une intersection. Le reste de la journée se passa bien et au dîner, tout le monde avait entendu parler du baiser de Drago et du Professeur Trelawney. Mais personne n'osait en parler devant le serpentard, sinon, l'élève le regretterai, et ça, il le savait.

Après manger, Hermione retourna dans sa salle commune et y trouva Drago avec Blaise. Ils parlaient et buvaient la boisson préférée des Serpentards. Elle s'installa sur la table et fit ses devoirs.

-Tu peux m'aider à faire mes devoirs ? dit Blaise

-Et pourquoi je t'aiderai ? lui demanda Hermione

-Parce qu'une fille aussi belle et intelligente doit sûrement pouvoir aider les autres

-Pfff… Laisse-moi, dit Hermione

-Et, ça te dirait de venir avec moi dans ma chambre. On pourra faire des trucs, dit Blaise en laissant deviner le fond de ses pensées

-Argh, mais t'es un gros porc, dit Hermione dégoûtée

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a pas que ça de gros chez moi, dit Blaise avec un sourire pervers

Après cette phrase, Hermione prit ses affaires et partit dans sa chambre. Drago lança un regard noir à son ami. Ce dernier lui répondit :

-Ben quoi ? Si on a plus le droit de s'amuser. Bon, j'y vais. A demain, Dray

Drago salua le serpentard et alla retrouver Hermione dans sa chambre.

Il est parti. Tiens, prend un verre, lui tendit Drago

-Maintenant tu peux me dire ce qu'est mon défi ? dit Hermione en buvant à petite gorgée le whisky-pur-feu que son nouvel ami lui avait apporté

-Oui. Demain, c'est moi qui choisirai tes habits, dit Drago avec un sourire sadique

-Quoi ?

-Tu m'as très bien entendu, bonne nuit. Oh ! Et je te donnerai tes vêtements demain matin. J'ai besoin de réfléchir à ce que tu porteras, dit-il après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil dans son armoire.

Hermione se coucha en espérant que Drago ne sera pas trop dur avec elle. Lui, Drago plongea petit à petit dans le sommeil, alors qu'il avait déjà trouvé la future tenue de son amie.

Hermione se réveilla et resta dans ses appartements jusqu'à dix heures, vu qu'ils étaient le week-end. Elle alla se douchait et mit un tee-shirt blanc sur lequel était inscrit devant en noir « Je résiste à tout… » et derrière « … Sauf au chocolat ». Elle mit un jean et des converses noires qu'elle avait achetées dans un magasin moldu. Elle laça ses chaussures et s'approcha doucement du tableau qui sert de porte, quand soudain, elle entendit Drago lui dire :

-Pas si vite ! Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai choisi, mais bon choix quand même !

-Merci, mais là j'ai faim, alors j'y vais

Malefoy rigola puis ajouta :

-Oh non, tu iras manger une fois que tu seras habillé comme je le souhaite.

-Ok, dit-elle avec mauvaise foi. Mais ne m'habille pas comme cette Parkinson

-Je ne te permets pas d'insulter mes amis, dit-il très sérieusement, toutes traces d'humour disparues

-Désolé, dit Hermione rapidement. Bon, je mets quoi ? J'ai faim, moi !

Drago l'emmena dans sa chambre et Hermione vit sur les draps verts ce qu'elle redoutait. Elle les prit, alla dans sa chambre et se changea. Hermione était stressée par le regard des autres. Les garçons sifflaient sur son passage. Hermione pénétra dans la grande salle et alla directement s'assoir auprès de ses amis qui venaient d'arriver alors que tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle.

-Hermione, pourquoi tu t'es habillée comme ça ?

-Ron !

-Non, Ginny, j'ai envie de savoir pourquoi elle s'est habillée de cette façon

-Ben, j'en avais envie

-Mais … Mais, ce n'est pas ton style. Et puis ce short est trop court !

En effet, Drago avait choisi pour Hermione un short en jean très très court. Elle portait aussi un haut blanc qui se lasser dans le dos avec des lacets noirs, sans manches, sans bretelles. Elle avait également des chaussures à talons très hautes, blanches.

-Je m'habille comme je veux, ok ? Tu n'es pas mon père à ce que je sache, dit-elle à Ron en criant ce qui avait attiré l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes

-Ouais, c'est parce que ton père c'est un moldu, dit Pansy Parkinson pendant qu'elle courait vers la sortie

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que vous avez aimez. Je vais peut-être écrire un OS, mais faut que je me décide. Qui veut une happy-end pour cette fic' ? Répondez-moi en review ! Bonne semaine et à la semaine prochaine !<strong>

**Xoxo**

**MalefoyForever**


	13. Chapter 13

**Salut ! Donc voici le chapitre 13 ! Je voulais aussi répondre à une question que l'on m'a posé :**

**Oohfemmeluxieuse : En fait, ils sont en hiver. Mais, le jour où Hermione avait accompli son gage, il faisait très beau et chaud il faisait bon. En fait, je ne réfléchissais pas vraiment à la saison. Mais maintenant j'accorderais leurs vêtements au temps qu'il fera.**

**J'arrête de blablater et je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre !**

Hermione se réfugia dans ses appartements et manqua de renverser Drago qui s'apprêter à sortir. Drago fit demi-tour et alla voir ce qui tracassait sa colocataire.

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, demanda Drago avec une voix si douce qu'Hermione se rendit compte qu'ils étaient vraiment amis.

C'est Ron et Parkinson.

Weasley et Pansy ?

Oui, Ron m'a critiqué sur ma tenue. On s'est disputés et je lui ai dit en criant qu'il n'était pas mon père. Et Parkinson a dit que c'était parce que mon père, était, lui, moldu.

Ne pleures pas, Hermione, dit Drago avec son mal à l'aise habituelle en présence de personnes qui pleure

Je ne pleure pas ! Je suis juste triste et blessée, ajouta Hermione d'une petite voix

Et tu comptes te laisser faire ? L'Hermione que je connais ne laisserait personne l'humilier

Mais c'est déjà fait…

Alors montre-lui que tu n'es pas une cible facile

T'as raison. Je ne vais pas me laisser faire. Merci, finalement t'es un meilleur ami que je ne le pensais, dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras

« Oui, on est amis » pensa Drago avec une pointe de regret. « Mais si, elle pense qu'on est amis, je ne peux pas la forcer à qu'on soit plus que ça l'un pour l'autre. Je devrais sûrement passer à autre chose. Cela fait quand même longtemps qu'elle me plaît. Avant, j'étais son ennemi, maintenant je suis son ami. C'est comme ça » cogita-t-il.

On devrait aller déjeuner. Tu viens ? proposa Drago

Tous les deux ?

Oui, ça te gêne ?

Ben, c'est l'heure où tous le collège est là, et …, répondit Hermione

T'as peur, que l'on nous voit ensemble ?

Non… Enfin, si un peu. Je redoute surtout la réaction de Ron et d'Harry

Et de Weaslette ?

Appelle-la Ginny, s'il-te-plaît, dit Hermione

Et Ginny ? sonda Drago

Ginny est ma meilleure amie, elle me comprend tout le temps

Moi, c'est Blaise mon meilleur ami

Et les autres Serpentard, ils diront quoi ?

Franchement je m'en fiche. En plus, ils me craignent alors…

Ok, dit Hermione après longue expiration

C'est parti

Je ne peux pas me changer ?

Non, c'est ton défi.

Hermione soupira de regret, et Drago lui demanda

Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais dire oui ?

Ben, j'espérais …

Drago éclata de rire, ce qui vexa sa coloc'. Ils marchaient tous les deux dans les couloirs en se parlant, Drago confiant, Hermione, elle, stressée. Les élèves étaient littéralement choqués de voir les ennemis de toujours tenir une conversation calme et civilisée. Arrivés devant la porte de la grande salle, ils prirent une longue expiration comme l'avait fait Hermione quelques minutes plus tôt. Ils se regardèrent puis poussèrent les portes ensemble. Le brouhaha quotidien s'interrompit quand les nouveaux arrivants entrèrent dans la salle.

Tu viens à ma table ou pas ? demanda Drago

Tu penses vraiment que je vais venir m'assoir à une table rempli de Serpentard ?

T'as raison. On s'installe chacun à notre table respective ?

D'accord. On se voit plus tard, dit Hermione en s'éloignant de l'héritier Malefoy

Hermione se rassit à la place où elle était quelques minutes auparavant, et fit comme si de rien n'était. Le bruit était de retour mais le sujet était bien sûr l'arrivée du Prince des Serpentard et de la Miss-Je-Sait-Tout du collège.

Non, mais je rêve là, dit Ron

Qu'est-ce qui a ? demanda Hermione avec une voix innocente

Tu rigoles, j'espère ? Tu arrives dans une tenue digne de cette Parkinson, et maintenant tu reviens avec cette sale fouine ?

Tu n'en sais rien pourquoi je me suis habillée comme ça. Et puis, Drago n'est plus une sale fouine, dit Hermione sentant le rouge montait aux joues

Que… Quoi ? Depuis quand c'est Drago ?

Depuis que c'est mon ami, dit Hermione fixant Ron dans les yeux

Quoi ? dirent en chœur Ron, Harry et Ginny

Tu aurais pu me le dire !

Je suis désolé Ginny, j'aurai du, je sais, désolé.

Hermione, tu ne peux pas être ami avec lui, dit Harry

Et pourquoi ça ?

Pendant toutes ces années, il t'a fait pleurer, il t'insultait, argumenta Ron

Il a changé, dit Hermione

Je pense que si Hermione a Malefoy pour ami, c'est qu'il a sûrement changé

Tu peux l'appeler Drago s'il-te-plaît. Lui, il t'appelle déjà, Ginny, dit Hermione en souriant

Et pourquoi ? C'est plus Weaslette ? demanda le roux

Je lui ai demandé de l'appelée Ginny

Hermione, tu crois que tu peux lui faire confiance ? demanda Harry

Oui !

Et moi, j'ai confiance en Hermione. Si elle lui a pardonné, elle y a sûrement réfléchi avant , dit Ginny

C'est trop, je m'en vais…, annonça Ron

Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione

Je ne peux pas rester là à t'écouter le défendre, alors qu'il se sert peut-être de toi

Mais, je te dis qu'il a changé. C'est mon ami, autant que toi, Harry et Ginny

Ben pourquoi tu n'es pas allée manger avec ton nouvel ami ? dit Ron agacé

Tu sais quoi Ron ? T'es qu'un crétin !

Elle avait crié sa dernière phrase et l'attention était de nouveau sur elle. Elle prit ses affaires et alla près du Lac. Drago ne rejoint pas Hermione, pensant qu'il fallait qu'elle se calme un peu et qu'il irait la voir plus tard.

C'est quoi cette histoire mon Dragichounet ? Pourquoi tu étais avec cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Drago regarda Pansy et lui lança un regard tellement noir, qu'elle avait envie de partir en courant. Mais elle ne partit pas et son « Dragichounet » lui dit :

Plus jamais, tu ne diras qu'Hermione est une sale Sang-de-Bourbe, tu m'as compris ? Hermione est aussi mon ami, autant que toi et Blaise.

Mais mon Dragichounet …

Non, je ne suis pas ton Dragichounet !

Drago partit à son tour de la grande salle pour se promener dans le collège. Quand il vit Hermione près du lac, il alla en sa direction et s'installa par terre à côté d'elle, au soleil.

Ils n'acceptent pas le fait que nous sommes amis, hein ?

Non, mais je m'en fiche. Je suis assez grande pour prendre des décisions toute seule, dit la Gryffondors en colère

Ecoute, je suis désolé de …

De quoi ? D'être mon ami ? D'avoir été là quand je ne me suis pas sentie bien le soir du bal ? Non, tu ne dois pas être désolé. Malgré ce qui s'est passé ces six dernières années, tu es mon ami exactement comme eux

En parlant de Marcus, tu lui as reparlé ?

Non, à chaque fois que je le vois, je pars. Tu peux me rendre un service, s'il-te-plaît ?

Euh… Oui, quoi ?

Normalement les hiboux sont passés et ma mère devait m'envoyer le tome deux de _Journal d'un vampire_, et je n'ai pas envie d'y retourner. Tu peux y aller pour moi ? dit Hermione en battant des cils pour rigoler

D'accord, c'est bon. Mais tu me revaudras ça…

Ok !

Drago se leva et alla récupérer le livre d'Hermione. Il entra de nouveau dans la salle et se dirigea directement vers la table des Gryffondors, car comme l'avait dit Hermione, les hiboux étaient passés. Ne voyant pas le livre, il se renseigna auprès de Ginny.

Ginny, Hermione n'aurait pas reçu un livre par hasard ?

Si. C'est _Journal d'un vampire, non _?

Euh… Oui, c'est ça. Je pourrais l'avoir ?

Et pourquoi ça ? demanda Ron

Oui, voilà, dit Ginny après avoir bien fouillé dans son sac

Non, Ginny. Ne lui donne pas, l'interdit son frère

Pourquoi tu le veux ? l'interrogea Harry

Je pourrai l'avoir Ginny, s'il-te-plaît ?

Tiens, Drago. Et demande à Hermione de venir me voir quand elle pourra. Elle me manque

Je lui dirais, promis le blond

Tu ne nous as toujours pas dis pourquoi tu veux ce livre, dit Harry

Parce qu'Hermione me l'a demandé. Elle est tellement triste qu'elle ne voulait plus revenir ici pour récupérer son livre. Je l'ai peut-être insulté, fait pleurer et rendu malheureuse pendant six ans mais maintenant elle est mon amie. Et moi, mes amis, je ne les abandonne pas quand ils prennent des décisions, et ça, même si elles ne me plaisent pas.

Drago retourna d'où il venait et réinstalla près d'Hermione. Il lui donna son livre en lui disant :

Weas… Ginny voudrait que t'aille la voir quand tu auras du temps

D'accord. Je vais à la bibliothèque. Tu viens ?

Non, je préfère faire mes devoirs dans ma chambre ou dans la salle commune

Comme tu veux. A tout à l'heure !

N'oublie pas d'aller voir Ginny, cria Drago alors qu'Hermione se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque

Drago rentra dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit. « Je me demande comment ça va se passer au déjeuner et au dîner », pensa Drago en cherchant une plume pour faire ses devoirs. Cherchant dans sa malle posée par terre au pied de son lit, il trouva la dernière lettre que son père lui avait envoyée. Et là, il se souvint de sa mission confiée par le Maître. Il ne voulait plus exécuter cette stupide mission. Il aimait bien Hermione, c'était son ami. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes plus tard, pour le décider à réellement abandonner sa mission. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Hermione, elle ne mérite pas ça. Il trouva une plume et se mit à faire ses devoirs. Quand il eut fini ce qu'il devait faire, il pris son courage à deux mains et écrit une lettre à son père. Il recommença et recommença la lettre des dizaines de fois, et quand elle fut enfin prête, Drago envoya son hiboux au manoir Malefoy. Hermione n'étant toujours pas revenu de la bibliothèque, Drago décida d'aller déjeuner. Sur le chemin, il croisa Hermione. Ils entamèrent une discussion en marchant dans les couloirs sous les regards ébahis de ce qui n'était pas présent lors de leur petit-déjeuner.

Tu viens manger ?

Euh… Non, je n'ai pas faim, dit la jeune sorcière

Je pense que si, dit Drago après avoir entendu le ventre d'Hermione grognait

Bon, d'accord j'ai faim. Mais je n'ai pas envie de retourner à ma table

Choisi la table que tu veux sauf Poufsouffle, décida le blond

Pas Gryffondor …

Pourquoi ?

A cause de Ron. Et pas Serdaigle, dit Hermione

D'accord. Pourquoi pas ?

Parce que je ne veux pas m'assoir à la même table que Marcus

Il ne reste plus que Serpentard

Je sais. Sauf si ça te dérange ? l'interrogea-t-elle en se mettant face à lui

Non. Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je suis sûr que les autres ne diront rien

Ils entrèrent de nouveau dans la grande salle. Drago et Hermione s'installèrent directement à la table des Serpentard ce qui étonna tout le monde. Mais surtout, qui mit en colère les Serpentard et les Gryffondor. Hermione s'assit entre Blaise et Pansy, mais en face de Drago. La voyant crisper, Blaise lui dit à l'oreille :

Détends-toi. On ne va pas te manger. A moins que …

Hermione tourna la tête en sa direction, avec un regard qui indiqué qu'elle n'était pas rassurée. Blaise rigola du regard de sa voisine de table ce qui soulagea Drago car ça voulait dire qu'il pouvait compter sur son ami en toutes circonstances et qu'il accepter le fait qu'il soit ami avec Hermione, une Gryffondor et de plus, une Née-Moldue.

La journée se passa bien du côté d'Hermione et Drago pendant que Ron et Harry n'arrêtaient pas de se demander ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans la tête de leur meilleure amie. Hermione n'oublia pas d'aller voir Ginny, et les deux filles restèrent à parler un bon après-midi autour d'un verre de bière-au-beurre.

Le soir même, Lucius Malefoy reçut la lettre que son fils lui avait envoyée. Il l'a lu avec beaucoup d'attention pensant que la missive lui apporterait des bonnes nouvelles. Mais son visage se décomposa au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Il ne put empêcher un « Quoi ? » long et fort qui alerta sa femme. Narcissa accourut pour connaître la raison de la colère de son mari.

C'est Drago, lui dit-il en tendant la lettre quand elle arriva

« Cher Père … » commença à lire à haute voix Narcissa

Non ! Lis-la dans ta tête ! ordonna Lucius

Narcissa lut alors, dans sa tête :

« Cher Père … »

**Et oui, je vous avais dit que j'étais une sadique ! Mais s'il vous plaît, ne me torturez pas…**

**Aaaaah ! Non, mais ça va pas ? Qui a ensorcelé ce sort d'un **_**Waddi wasi **_**(désolé si j'ai mal orthographié) ? Non, je rigole, petit délire à part.**

**Je pense que c'est mon chapitre préférée parmi ceux déjà postés. Comme vous avez dû le remarquer, il y a une crise dans le monde du streaming. Et étant une grande fan de séries, je subis cette énorme crise. Donc je pense que j'aurais un peu plus de temps pour écrire même si j'ai commencé (encore) une nouvelle série : The Lying Game.**

**Bonne semaine et reviewez (ou pas, c'est comme vous voulez)**

**Eh, j'ai entendu le « Encore heureux qu'on est le choix de reviewez ou non ! » ! Vous pourrez être plus discret à l'avenir ? Merci ! (Encore un autre délire à part) **

**Xoxoxo **

**MalefoyForever**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

« Cher Père,

Je sais que la nouvelle que je m'apprête à vous annoncer ne va pas vous plaire mais j'abandonne la mission que le Maître m'a confiée. Parce que je ne peux pas faire ça à Hermione, elle est mon amie maintenant et je ne veux pas prendre le risque de la perdre. Je voulais vous dire aussi que je n'ai jamais partagé vos préjugés racistes envers les Nés-Moldus. Pendant toute mon enfance, vous m'avez rempli le crâne de ces préjugés stupides, vous avez aussi dit qu'avoir la marque signifiait qu'on vaut quelque chose, que l'on était quelqu'un. Le Maître m'a promis la marque … mais je ne la veux pas même si cela veut dire que je ne vaux rien, que je ne suis personne. Et dès que vous aurez fini de lire cette lettre, la marque provisoire que j'ai sur l'avant-bras gauche aura disparu grâce au sort que vous m'avez appris en cas de problème. Au revoir, Père.

Drago »

Narcissa n'en revenait pas, son fils abandonnait la mission. Elle n'était pas fâchée comme son mari l'était, non, elle, elle était contente. Elle n'avait jamais voulu que son fils soit mangemort. Et elle était comme lui, elle avait entendu depuis toute petite des préjugés racistes sur les Nés-Moldus, mais elle n'y croyait pas, elle ne les partagé pas bien qu'elle n'appréciait pas les Moldus pour autant, tout comme son fils. Lucius ayant remarqué son sourire pendant sa lecture, lui fit des reproches.

C'est de ta faute tout ça !

Comment ça ma faute ? l'interrogea Narcissa

Oui, tu lui as dit de ne jamais devenir mangemort. Et tu étais contre la mission que le Maître lui as donné, argumenta Lucius

Oui, j'étais contre. Mais je ne lui ai pas dit d'arrêter la tâche même si j'en suis contente.

Je suis désolé mais il faut que tu disparaisses, et comme ça, Drago n'aura pas d'autre choix que de continuer la charge qu'on lui a confié et devenir mangemort par la même occasion, dit Lucius tout en prenant sa baguette

Narcissa ayant deviné le fond de ses pensées attrapa sa baguette et transplana. Mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide car Lucius lança un _Avada Kedavra _qui l'atteint de plein fouet une seconde avant de transplaner. Elle atterrit sur le sol, inerte. Elle avait voulu se rendre dans un coin retiré de la ville où elle avait vécu petite. Mais la seconde avant de mourir, elle se dit « Drago, ne continue pas cette mission et ne deviens pas mangemort ». Au même instant où elle pensa sa phrase, Drago dormait. Il rêvait de lui parlant avec le Mage Noir, Voldemort. Le Sang-Mêlé le plus maléfique du Royaume-Unis, et sûrement de la Terre, allait lui tatouée la Marque. Il allait répondre qu'il la voulait puis soudain, il entendit les derniers mots de sa défunte mère. Alors, il refusa, et sentit une énorme douleur, au niveau du torse et vit sa mère mourir mais malheureusement, pas par qui. Il se réveilla en pleine nuit, transpirant et un vide au niveau du cœur.

Lucius ne ressentait que de la colère envers son fils. C'était l'unique sentiment qu'il ressentait, pas même de la peine pour avoir tué sa femme. Il alla se coucher et se promit d'écrire une lettre ayant pour destinataire, son fils. Le lendemain, comme il se l'était promis, il écrivit une lettre à son fils, et appela son hibou. Il n'oublia pas non plus de dire à son animal de partir ce soir car le temps du trajet, il sera déjà lundi car hiboux ne livraient pas le dimanche mais du lundi au samedi.

Drago se réveilla ayant encore le grand vide au niveau du cœur qu'il avait ressenti quelques heures plus tôt. Il savait que sa mère n'allait pas bien, il le sentait, comme un sixième sens. Il s'inquiétait pour elle, il espérait qu'elle n'avait pas eu de problème. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup mais pas tant que ça, il connaissait sa mère. Il la savait maligne, intelligente, rusée et dépendante. Il savait qu'elle pouvait se sortir de toutes les situations… ou presque. Mais il alla se brosser les dents puis pris une bonne douche bien chaude. Il y resta un très long moment. Il appliqua les nombreux soins pour cheveux qu'il avait acheté. Il sorti de la baignoire et entoura sa serviette verte et argent sur les bords, autour de sa taille. Il retourna dans sa chambre décoré spécialement pour lui et s'habilla. Hermione ne se réveilla qu'une heure après Drago. Elle se leva et fit la même chose que son homologue masculin, une heure plus tôt.

Elle ressortit de sa chambre tout habillé des vêtements qu'elle aurait voulu mettre la veille , c'est-à-dire un tee-shirt blanc sur lequel était inscrit devant en marron couleur chocolat« Je résiste à tout… » et derrière « … Sauf au chocolat.». Et il y avait une petite coulée de chocolat sur le point final après « chocolat ». Elle mit aussi un jean et des converses noires qu'elle avait achetées dans un magasin moldu. Et un gilet blanc qui tenait bien chaud. Elle vit Drago qui faisait ses devoirs de Botanique. Il les faisait très studieusement alors elle décida de ne pas le déranger. Elle partit prendre son petit-déjeuner et sur son chemin, beaucoup se retournait. Surtout les jeunes filles appartenant à la maison Serpentard. Elles exprimaient clairement leur dégoût vis-à-vis d'Hermione. Entendre ce que pensaient les autres la déstabilisait, mais elle réussit à reprendre contenance et à marcher dignement. Elle ne prit qu'un petit pain, puis partit faire ses devoirs à la bibliothèque. Elle y resta toute la matinée, et quand elle revint, elle vit Drago avec son cher ami Blaise. Ils discutaient tous les deux mais on voyait bien que le beau blond était ailleurs. Hermione rangea ses affaires dans sa chambre et retourna dans la salle pour lire. Elle s'assit sur le canapé, et Blaise intrigué lui demanda :

Tu lis quoi ?

_Journal d'un Vampire_, dit Hermione

C'est bien ? s'enquit le beau métisse

Oui, des fois c'est marrant. Mais le plus marrant c'est Damon, un personnage.

A d'accord. Et …Tu veux un verre ?

Euh…Non, merci, refusa poliment Hermione

Comment vont tes amis Gryffis ?

Bien, dit Hermione après lui avoir lancé un regard noir suite au surnom qu'il avait utilisé

Hermione passa le reste de sa matinée et de son après-midi à lire, au chaud dans sa chambre, car le temps s'était bien rafraîchi par rapport au jour précédent. Quant à Drago, il passa sa journée avec Blaise et Pansy dehors malgré la fraîcheur du temps. Et Ginny, elle, elle passa sa journée en compagnie de son amoureux et son frère, en compagnie de sa petite-amie. La journée du dimanche se passa bien pour tout le monde dans tout Poudlard sauf pour le père Malefoy qui ne savait pas comment il allait annoncer la nouvelle au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et comme prévu, la chouette partit tard le soir afin d'arriver à temps au moment où les élèves recevaient leurs courriers.

Le lendemain matin, Drago se réveilla et fila directement prendre une bonne douche. Hermione se réveilla quelques minutes après lui et s'aperçut très vite que la salle de bain était occupée. Alors elle décida de réviser un peu ses cours même si elle les savait déjà à la perfection. Quand elle n'entendit plus de bruit venant de la salle de bain, elle en conclut que le jeune Malefoy avait fini et qu'elle pourrait enfin se préparer. Elle fit aussi qu'elle put malgré le petit retard causé par le casanova de Poudlard. Drago, qui était prêt avant elle, partit. Mais il revint vite, quand il remarqua qu'il avait oublié son livre de Potions. Hermione finissait de s'habiller quand elle entendit Drago revenir dans sa chambre.

Drago, attends ! dit Hermione alors que Drago s'apprêtait à sortir

Le jeune homme en question se retourna et vit Hermione traverser la salle en courant pour le rattraper.

Bien dormi ? demanda le serpent

Oui, et toi ?

J'ai connu mieux, répondit Drago

C'est à mon tour maintenant de te donner un défi. Alors, cap ou pas cap ?

Cap, répondit le blond comme si c'était évident

A l'heure du déjeuner, tu devras monter sur la table des professeurs, balayer tous les plats avec tes pieds en chantant une chanson, dit Hermione un sourire malicieux en coin comme son homologue

Quoi ? Non, mais tu plaisantes là ?

Non, et ce sera une chanson moldue ! Mmmh, ajouta Hermione en réfléchissant. Je sais ! Une chanson de fête ! Alors, tu chanteras Last Friday Night de Katy Perry.

Tu vas me le payer ! En plus, je ne connais même pas les paroles… dit l'héritier des Malefoy en essayant d'annuler son défi

Hermione prit un bout de papier qui trainait sur la table et recopia de mémoire le refrain. Elle lui tendit le papier en agrandissant encore plus son sourire. Hermione alla prendre son sac et rejoignit Drago dans les couloirs car ce-dernier été parti dès que sa colocataire lui avait tendu le papier. Ils ne parlèrent pas du chemin. Hermione était occupé à réfléchir si elle parlerait à Harry et Ron ou pas, puis elle se dit qu'elle n'était pas en faute, donc ce sera à eux de s'excuser. Drago, lui, se demandait que serait sa punition pour avoir accompli son défi. Ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle et se séparèrent pour s'installer à leur table respective. Hermione n'adressa la parole qu'à Ginny, déterminée à ignorer les deux garçons. Harry qui en avait marre de ce froid entre eux, décida de s'excuser auprès de son ami et essaya de convaincre Ron de faire de même, mais sans succès. La préfète-en-chef accepta les excuses d'Harry. Les hiboux arrivèrent et Drago reçut une lettre. Quand il remarqua qu'elle venait de son père, il paniqua légèrement mais grâce à son masque d'indifférence, personne n'avait remarqué l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait. Il rangea la lettre de son père, dans son sac et partit en cours de Potions avec les Gryffondors. Ils durent faire une potion nommée aiguise-méninges. D'après le Professeur Slughorn, c'est une potion plutôt difficile à faire qui permettait d'amplifier leur intelligence et leurs capacités. Ils eurent deux heures de Potions et les Serpentard partirent en cours d'Histoire de la Magie en commun avec les Poufsouffle, alors que les Gryffondor quittèrent le cours de Potion pour le cours de Divination.

La cloche annonçant l'heure du déjeuner sonna à midi pile comme depuis des siècles et des siècles. Les élèves mangèrent à leur faim puis repartirent en cours quand tous les plats avaient disparus. Les cours se finirent comme d'habitude à dix-sept heures laissant les élèves de Poudlard exténués de leurs journées. Ils puisèrent dans leur dernière force pour faire leur devoir, quand enfin, l'heure du dîner arriva. La même heure dans laquelle Drago devra accomplir le défi donné par Hermione plus tôt dans la journée.

Drago se leva au beau milieu du repas, et s'avança vers la table des Professeurs.

**Merci pour les review que vous postez à chaque nouveau chapitre et qui me font super plaisir et me donnent de la force pour continuer à écrire malgré que mes paupières soient lourdes. Vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas devenue accro au café pour rester éveiller. L'idée du défi de Drago m'est venue comme ça en Histoire alors que je réfléchissais pour de nouveaux défis. Laissez-moi aussi votre avis sur la mort de Narcissa et la lettre de Drago, si ces actions vous a plus, ou non. Bref, donnez –moi votre avis, afin que j'améliore ma fic'. Merci pour tout et merci pour les nouveaux reviewers. **

**Xoxoxo**

**MalefoyForever**


	15. Chapter 15

**Comme vous avez dus le remarquer dans le chapitre précédent, Drago n'a pas la marque « officielle » mais « provisoire ». Je vous laisse lire le chapitre, et s'il vous plaît, reviewer…**

Chapitre 15

Il se mit en bout de table, monta dessus et commença à pousser les plats avec ses pieds en chantant :

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah we danced on tabletops_

_And we took too many shots_

_Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah we maxed our credit cards_

_And got kicked out of the bar_

_So we hit the boulevard_

_Last Friday night_

_We went streaking in the park_

_Skinny dipping in the dark_

_Then had a menage a trois_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah I think we broke the law_

_Always say we're gonna stop-op_

Il faisait de son mieux pour que tout le monde croit qu'il était content de chanter cette chanson. Il était descendu de la table et avait chanté la dernière phrase en courant vers la sortie. Drago alla se réfugiait dans sa chambre. Comme il n'avait pas fini ses devoirs, il décida de les faire et quand il eut fini, il retrouva la lettre de son père dans son sac et la lut.

« Drago,

Je vais devoir annoncer l'abandon de ta mission au Maître. Mais sache que tes choix ne resteront pas sans conséquences. »

Drago s'énerva et dégagea tous ce qui était sur son bureau avec le bras. Il prit les lettres de son père caché dans sa malle et quand il allait les déchirer pour après les brûler, il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Il sortit des appartements en vitesse et vit devant le tableau quelqu'un qui l'attendait. C'était Rusard. Le tableau qui leur servait de porte était celui de la Grosse Dame car elle avait décidait de ne plus reprendre sa place devant les dortoirs des Gryffondors.

Le Professeur McGonagall m'a chargé de venir vous chercher parce qu'elle voudrait vous parler. Suivez-moi, M. Malefoy…, dit Rusard

Drago le suivit à travers les couloirs et quand ils furent arrivés devant la statue qui cachait l'escalier menant au bureau de la directrice, Rusard murmura le code secret et l'escalier apparu. Ils montèrent et le gardien du collège frappa à la porte et la directrice lui lança :

Vous pouvez rentrer ! Ah, merci mon cher Rusard ! M. Malefoy asseyez-vous, lui dit-elle en désignant les chaises

Drago s'assit et attendit que la directrice commence à parler. Il se doutait bien que sa convocation avait quelque chose à voir avec son défi. Et il avait raison.

M. Malefoy, puis-je savoir ce qui vous a pris lors du repas ?

Je voulais juste partager ma joie en chantant la nouvelle chanson moldue qui j'ai découverte

Bien. Alors vous allez utiliser votre joie pour nettoyer la Grande Salle, maintenant. Et sans magie bien sûr !

Drago n'appréciait pas du tout sa sanction mais il ne dit rien pour ne pas envenimer les choses. Il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle qui était maintenant vide pour la nettoyer. Hermione alla vérifier comment allait Drago même si elle savait déjà qu'il s'était ridiculisé devant tout Poudlard. Elle entra dans la chambre décorée de vert et d'argent mais ne vit personne, juste une lettre sur son bureau. Elle vit qu'il y en avait plusieurs mais ne put lire que les deux premières quand elle avait entendu quelqu'un appelé : « Miss Granger » de nombreuses fois. Elle sécha les larmes qui coulaient de ses joues et celle qui prenait naissance au coin de ses beaux yeux marrons et sortit par le tableau qui servait de porte. Elle découvrit Rusard qui l'attendait avec un air d'impatience.

Le Professeur McGonagall m'a chargé de venir vous chercher parce qu'elle voudrait vous parler. Suivez-moi, Miss Granger, dit Rusard

Hermione le suivit tout en appréhendant la suite. Rusard fit exactement le même chemin et les mêmes gestes quand il était en présence de Drago puis entra à nouveau dans le bureau de la directrice.

Merci, Rusard, dit la directrice à l'adresse de ce dernier. Miss Granger, j'ai une terrible nouvelle à vous annoncer. Votre père … a un ... cancer, c'est ça ? C'est comme ça que vous prononcez ce mot ?

Hermione acquiesça en fondant en larmes à cause de la nouvelle que venait de lui annoncer la directrice de Poudlard.

Oh, ma chère enfant. Votre mère nous as fait parvenir une lettre grâce au hibou que vous leur avez laissé, nous expliquant la situation médicale de votre père. Il est à l'hôpital, si c'est bien ça. Faîtes votre valise, vous partez ce soir dès que vous être prête.

Hermione retourna dans ses appartements en larmes. Elle était au courant pour son père, mais elle pensait qu'il guérirait. Elle fit ses valises et avant de partir alla voir Ron, Harry et Ginny. Elle donna le code au tableau pour qu'il lui ouvre et trouva Harry et Ron en pleine parti d'échec version sorcier et Ginny posée sur les genoux de son amoureux. Les deux garçons étaient tellement concentrés qu'ils ne prirent pas la peine de regarder qui venait d'arriver. Mais Ginny, elle, se retourna et vit Hermione encore en pleurs. D'instinct d'amitié, elle se leva précipitamment et courut vers son amie.

Qu'est qui a 'Mione ? demanda Ginny inquiète

C'est Malefoy, c'est ça ? dit Harry. Il va le regretter !

Non… C'est mon père … Il est à l'hôpital, dit-elle avant d'éclater en sanglots une nouvelle fois mais dans les bras de Ginny cette fois

Oh, 'Mione. Je suis vraiment désolé. Pour tout ce que j'ai dit par rapport au fait que tu sois ami avec Malefoy et pour ton père aussi, s'excusa Ron

Merci Ron, dit Hermione

Hermione, je voulais te dire que Ron et moi partons à la chasse aux horcruxes d'ici quelques jours

Quoi ? Je pars avec vous bien sûr, hein ?

Non, c'est trop dangereux, trancha Harry

Quoi ? On a combattu un troll, un chien à trois têtes. On a même joué une partie d'échec version sorcier en vrai, en tant que pion. On a remonté le temps, on a traversé tellement d'épreuves … Tu ne peux pas me laisser là, Harry, s'il-te-plaît… Je t'en supplie, laisse-moi venir ! Je vous serez peut-être très utile et je pourrais penser à autre chose qu'à mon petit séjour auprès de mon père à l'hôpital, argumenta Hermione

Elle a raison, Harry. Elle est très intelligente, on aura besoin d'elle.

Bon, c'est d'accord, dit le Survivant après un moment de réflexion

Hermione, je pourrais te parler dans ma chambre, en privé s'il-te-plaît ?

Oui bien sûr Gin' !

Hermione suivit son amie jusqu'à sa chambre et l'imita en s'asseyant sur son lit. Ginny savait qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'Hermione parte, alors elle lui parla sans tourner autour du pot.

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Drago ?

Rien, pourquoi ?

Hermione Granger, je suis votre meilleure amie et vous êtes la mienne. De plus je vous connais bien et je sais qu'il n'y a pas que l'histoire avec ton père qui vous tracasse. Alors, dites- moi c'est quoi ?

Hermione soupira puis dit :

Après manger, je suis allé voir comment aller Drago après l'incident du repas. Et j'ai trouvé sur son bureau une lettre de son père. J'en ai pu lire que deux. La première disait que Voldemort s'impatientait et que la mission de Drago prenait du temps. Et sa mission était de me détruire. De faire amis-amis avec moi pour mieux me briser, moi et mon cœur. La première lettre disait aussi que Voldemort avait prévu la grande bataille dans quelques mois avant la fin de l'année. L'autre lettre disait que la grande bataille avait été avancée de plusieurs mois et que Drago devait s'y tenir à n'importe quel moment.

Oh, 'Mione, je suis tellement désolé…

Moi aussi. Je dois y aller le Poudlard Express doit sûrement m'attendre. Et s'il-te-plaît ne dit pas à Drago que j'ai lu ses lettres ? ajouta Hermione une fois de retour près des garçons en chuchotant pour ne pas qu'ils ne l'entendent.

Hermione, donne-nous l'adresse de l'hôpital où est ton père, comme ça au lieu de retourner à Poudlard, on partira à la chasse aux horcruxes.

D'accord, tiens Harry, dit la préfète après avoir écrit quelque chose sur un petit bout de papier

Hermione dit au revoir à ses trois amis et partis en direction du Poudlard Express. Elle monta dans la calèche qui l'emmena vers le train magique. Elle voyagea tranquillement mais se sentie affreusement seule. Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de penser à Drago et qu'elle ait été l'objet d'une stupide mission. Elle était en colère et triste, en colère contre Voldemort car c'est lui qui a donné la mission à Drago, contre Drago parce qu'il l'avait accepté même si elle se doutait bien qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Et contre elle, car elle c'était très naïve. Et triste, car elle pensait que Drago ressentait quelque chose pour elle. Elle était aussi triste parce qu'elle avait commencé à ressentir des sentiments très fort pour son colocataire. Elle n'était pas indifférente à son regard bleu-gris, son corps de rêve. Ah ça non, elle n'y était pas indifférente, elle était humaine quand même ! Elle savait qu'il lui plaisait très fortement, mais elle avait refusé d'écouter son cœur. Mais après cette trahison, elle se rendit qu'elle l'aimait. Elle était tombée amoureuse de Drago Malefoy sans même s'en apercevoir ! Maintenant elle était encore plus triste, elle était amoureuse du garçon qui avait semblant d'être son ami pour réussir la mission que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait donné. Elle se sentait tellement pathétique.

Drago retourna dans ses appartements quand il eut fini sa punition et se rendit directement dans sa chambre et vit que sur les lettres, il y avait des larmes séchées. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir pleuré en lisant ces lettres, quand soudain il comprit… Hermione était venue, avait lu la lettre, pleuré et était parti de sa chambre. Il alla voir dans sa chambre pour tous lui expliquer et trouva une chambre vide exactement comme les placards et tiroirs de la jeune fille. Il commençait à paniquer, elle était partie comme toutes ses affaires. Il sortit comme une tornade et courut vers la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il avait beau dire que c'était important, qu'il avait besoin de parler à Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley ou encore Ronald Weasley mais le tableau ne voulait pas lui ouvrir car il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. Il se calma sur le retour du chemin menant à sa salle commune, et décida de leur parler le lendemain.

Hermione était arrivé à la Gare de King's Cross. Elle descendit du train, sorti du quai 9 ¾ par le mur magique et vis sa mère qui l'attendait. Elles se firent la bise et un gros câlin car elles s'étaient manqués l'une comme à l'autre et partirent chez Hermione. La jeune sorcière était vraiment fatiguée par le voyage et toutes ses réflexions qu'elle avait faite lors du trajet. Elle déposa ses bagages dans sa chambre, s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormit presque aussitôt. Sa mère vint la voir pour prendre de ses nouvelles, et la trouva allonger sur son lit. Alors, elle décida de lui mettre ses draps préférés et lui fit un bisou sur le front avant d'éteindre la lumière.

Pendant ce temps à Poudlard, Drago était tranquillement dans son lit, quand il entendit une voix glaciale. Il ne vit personne. Mais la voix se fit entendre une nouvelle fois, et elle dit :

Drago, viens dans le manoir Malefoy. Viens, c'est ton Maître qui te l'ordonne.

Voldemort pratiquant la legilimancie a pu contacter Drago car celui-ci avait effacé la marque provisoire grâce au sort qui lui avait appris son père. Drago s'exécuta même si il savait qu'il allait le regretter. Donc, il sortit de ses appartements après avoir fait bien attention pour ne rencontrer Miss Teigne ou Rusard. Il arriva dans la Forêt Interdite sans les avoir rencontrés. Il prit le balai qu'il avait caché et s'envola vers son manoir, avec une boule d'appréhension au niveau du ventre. Mais il s'efforçait à fermer son esprit afin que son Maître ne puisse pas lire en lui. Quand il pénétra dans le salon, il vit son père et le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Drago ! Te voilà enfin !

Après avoir fait semblant de l'accueillir aimablement, Voldemort lança un Doloris à Drago. Le jeune homme souffrait terriblement mais il faisait son possible pour ne pas crier.

- Alors comme ça, tu abandonnes la mission. Pour cette Sang-de-Bourbe en plus, dit l'homme sans nez, c'est-à-dire Voldemort, en lançant une nouvelle fois le même sort

- Oui, dit simplement Drago

- Très bien. Donc, je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot. Tu sais où est ta mère ?

- Non, dit Drago avec réticence

- Et bien sache que nous non plus, elle a transplané quand elle a compris que ton père allait la tuer. Mais elle n'a pas été assez rapide, ajouta Voldemort en rigolant

Drago avait une énorme envie de meurtre envers « son Maître » mais une encore plus grande envers son père. Il avait tué sa femme, sa mère. Comment peut être aussi cruelle pour tuer la femme avec laquelle il était marié depuis plus de dix ans.

- Lucius a tué ta mère car elle t'empêcher de nous rejoindre, moi et mes mangemorts. Et apparemment cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe aussi. Donc, soit tu la détruis, soit elle finira comme ta mère, dit Voldemort de sa voix glacial qui fait frissonnait tout le monde qui l'entend.

- Je ne sais pas où elle est, elle est parti, dit Drago

- Oh, moi je sais où elle est. Fais bien attention à ta réponse. Elle pourrait sauver ta Sang-de-Bourbe…

**Je suis triste qu'il n'y ait pas eu beaucoup de reviews pour le chapitre précédent. Pour moi les reviews, c'est ma motivation. Plus il y a de reviews, plus je suis motivée à écrire. Donc s'il-vous-plaît, motivez-moi, dit-je avec une voix à la fois triste et désespérée.**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce nouveau chapitre et que vous me laisserez plein de reviews. S'il y a des nouveaux lecteurs qui n'ont pas encore reviewer, faîtes-moi savoir que vous êtes là, en le faisant (en reviewant). Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de dire review, ou reviewer et le conjuguer parce que sinon je vais passer pour une désespérée … A la semaine prochaine !**

**Xoxoxo**

**MalefoyForever**


	16. Chapter 16

D'accord… Je reprends ma mission.

Bien. très bien, Drago, dit Voldemort en relançant une énième fois un _Doloris_. Tu peux partir maintenant !

Drago était à genoux par terre à cause de la souffrance que procurait le sort que Voldemort n'arrêtait pas d'exercer sur lui. Il se releva, sortit du manoir Malefoy et enfourcha son balai. Pendant le retour du chemin menant à Poudlard, Drago essayait tant bien que mal à voler correctement avec son corps complétement endoloris. Il atterrit dans la Forêt Interdite et cacha son balai puis marcha jusqu'au château. Il atteint sa chambre avec beaucoup de difficultés. Il s'allongea sur son lit bien moelleux et s'endormit aussitôt. Le lendemain, il se réveilla et la première chose à quoi il pensa fut Hermione. Depuis qu'il la savait parti, elle lui manquait horriblement. Il se leva, se prépara avec la ferme intention de savoir où est parti sa bien-aimée, même si, techniquement elle ne l'était pas car ils n'étaient pas un couple. Il quitta ses appartements pour la Grande Salle, et quand il y pénétra, tout le monde remarqua que quelque chose avait changé. Que quelque chose n'allait pas bien chez lui, dans sa vie. Les cheveux de Drago avaient perdu de leurs éclats. Certes, ils étaient toujours très blond mais beaucoup moins qu'avant, et moins rayonnant aussi. Et son visage était sombre, plus sombre qu'auparavant. La joie de vivre et sa supériorité avaient totalement disparus de sa magnifique frimousse. Il s'assit en silence et attendit qu'Harry, Ron ou Ginny arrivent, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Etant le week-end, ils pouvaient venir pendre leur petit-déjeuner quand il voulait, mais pas trop tard non plus. Le Prince des Serpents n'avait plus rien à faire dans la Grande Salle, alors il retourna dans sa chambre afin de faire ses devoirs pour être tranquille pendant les deux prochains jours. Quand il ressortit de sa chambre pour faire une promenade autour du parc, pour se changer les idées, il rencontra les meilleurs amis de sa colocataire.

Vous savez où est parti Hermione ?

Oui. Elle n'est pas venue de voir avant de partir ? répondit Ginny en sachant très bien la réponse

Euh… Non, répondit Drago en se grattant légèrement la tête, signe qu'il était gêné, mal à l'aise

Ton amie n'est pas venue te voir avant qu'elle ne parte, alors qu'elle est venue nous voir ! Vous avez dû bien vous disputer, dit Ron

Drago ne répondit pas et parti. Elle n'était pas venue le voir avant de partir, elle ne l'avait pas cherché ni attendu ou laissé un mot. Hermione était bien partie à cause de lui, de ses fichus lettres de malheur. Il voulait les brûler mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait de ne surtout pas le faire, car elle pourrait peut-être lui servir un jour. Il se sentait tellement mal par rapport au départ d'Hermione. Alors il continua sa petite balade dans le château en essayant de chasser le fait qu'il été la raison pour laquelle elle était partie.

Hermione qui avait eu une dure semaine, se réveilla au environ de midi. Elle descendit et trouva sa mère en train de préparer le repas. Elles se dirent « bonjour » et Hermione dévora deux bons pancakes de sa mère car elles allaient bientôt manger. Hermione et sa mère dégustèrent le délicieux met que Mrs Granger avait soigneusement conçu avec amour. Elles se préparèrent, s'habillèrent puis partirent à l'hôpital où se trouvait Mr Granger. Hermione, trop heureuse de revoir son père, se jeta sur lui afin de lui faire un gros câlin. Son cœur envahit par tant d'émotions, fit jaillirent des larmes des splendides yeux d'Hermione. Mr Granger serra fort sa fille, sachant que d'ici quelques semaines, ou même quelques jours, il ne sera plus de ce monde.

Alors, comment ça se passe à Poudlard ?

Bien. Je continue à avoir des bonnes notes et Harry, Ron, et Ginny sont toujours mes amis

Comme d'habitude quoi !

Hermione sourit à la remarque que venais de faire son père puis sa mère ajouta :

Ce matin, notre Hermy' a dormi jusqu'au environ de midi. Elle me rappelle quelqu'un …

La famille éclata de rire et Hermione continua à parler de sa vie à Poudlard sous les questions de son père, même s'il en connaissait déjà beaucoup grâce à la passion de sa fille sur cette prestigieuse école. Ils restèrent là à parler, rigoler, être une vraie famille pendant plusieurs heures encore.

Je suis désolé, mais les heures de visites sont dépassées maintenant. Je vous prie de bien vouloir partir, merci ! dit une infirmière

Hermione et sa mère se levèrent en même temps et après lui avoir fait bisous et câlins, partirent faire les courses. Il était dix-huit heures. Deux heures et demi plus tard, les courses été faite et elles mangeaient chinois qu'elles avaient pris à emporter dans un restaurant. Elles regardèrent la télé toutes les deux alors que Drago se torturait l'esprit. Il cherchait un moyen de contacter Hermione pour lui donner des explications. Les jours suivants passa à une vitesse impressionnante. Drago ne demanda pas où est Hermione ou pourquoi elle était partie. Hermione était à l'hôpital avec sa mère, au chevet de son père mourant. Sentant qu'il allait bientôt les quitter pour aller dans l'autre monde, son père lui dit.

Hermione, je t'aime. Toi aussi Lisa, je t'aime. Je vous aime toutes les deux, vous êtes toute ma vie. Je suis fatigué de lutter, désolé Hermione.

Dès qu'il eut fini son monologue, les machines reliées à son corps sonnèrent.

Non, dit Hermione dans un chuchotement. Non ! Tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner comme ça ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Non, maman, dis-lui qu'il n'a pas le droit ! Non ! Papa bat-toi, je t'en supplie ! Pitié, ne m'abandonne pas… Ne pars pas ! Je suis sorcière, je peux t'emmener à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste, ils vont te soigner… Papa ! Papa ! Non, non, non, pitié … Merlin, je t'en supplie…

Hermione pleurait, elle pleurait tellement qu'elle en avait mal à la tête. Mais elle en avait que faire, son père mourrait, il l'abandonnait. Comment pouvait-il faire ça ? Lisa Granger, pleurait elle aussi. Elle tenait sa fille mais elle bougeait tant qu'elle finit par la lâcher. Des infirmières arrivèrent suivit d'un médecin et heureusement pour la communauté magique, ils n'avaient pas entendu ce qu'Hermione avait dit. Il les fit sortirent et Lisa et Hermione regardèrent le médecin faire son possible, mais il était déjà trop tard, il avait cessé de se battre. Elles virent le médecin regardé sa montre, noté quelque chose sur une feuille puis sortir.

Je suis désolé. Nous n'avons pu rien faire. Mrs Granger, je vous prie de me suivre afin de remplir les papiers. Je sais que c'est tôt mais il faut le faire.

Hermione, attends-moi là

La jeune fille obéit à sa mère et la regarda partir avec le médecin. Elle resta là à regarder par la fenêtre les infirmières faire leur métier avec le corps de son défunt père. Elle savait qu'elle devrait partir dans quelques jours à la chasse aux horcruxes. Et à cette pensée, elle pensa à ses amis, à la salle commune des Gryffondors chaleureuse et puis son esprit vagabonda jusqu'à sa salle commune et Drago. Elle était toujours en colère contre elle et déçut de lui. Mais il lui manquait quand même. Son visage, son corps, son parfum, ses yeux,… Tout lui manquait chez lui. Elle tombait amoureuse de lui, et elle le savait. Elle essayait sans cesse de faire taire la petite voix dans sa tête qui le lui disait mais elle savait que ça ne servait à rien, elle avait conscience de son béguin pour le Prince des Serpentard. Hermione se demandait comment il avait pu lui faire ça et pourquoi alors qu'elle connaissait déjà les réponses. Comment ? C'est un parfait menteur, mais il lui avait semblé si sincère. Pourquoi ? Elle est la meilleure amie du pire ennemi de son Maître. En pensant à l'abominable homme, si on pouvait appeler cet être mauvais et lâche un homme, la haine l'envahit. Hermione était dégoûté par la lâcheté de Voldemort et de ses Mangemorts. Il fallait vraiment être lâche pour pouvoir tuer des enfants, femmes ou hommes moldus ou pas. Elle se battrait pour que le bien domine du mal et elle était persuadée qu'au côté d'Harry, ils réussiront à faire tomber Voldemort. Ce fut sa mère qui la fit sorti de ses pensées en mettant une main sur ces épaules. Un bon moment plus tard, elles quittèrent l'hôpital. Mrs Granger avait prévenu sa fille que les obsèques de Mr Granger seraient dans quatre jours. Et à partir de cette information, Hermione se dit qu'il lui restait quatre jours avant de partir avec Ron et Harry. Hermione alla se reposer pendant que sa mère informait le reste de la famille de la mort de Mr Granger. Après cela, Mrs Granger alla dormir un petit peu sans oublier de prendre des somnifères car elle n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Hermione, elle rejoint sa mère dans son lit et prit un livre avec elle. Lisa Granger se réveilla et découvra sa fille endormit à ses côtés, un livre à la main. Elle se leva et étant maintenant le soir, prépara le dîner pour elle et sa fille. Et à cette réflexion, elle fondit en larmes. Elle s'efforça de cuisiner en retenant ses larmes. Hermione se réveilla et trouva sa mère sur le canapé en train de feuilleter l'album photo de la famille. Une idée germa dans sa tête, elle ne voulait pas le faire, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. C'était tôt certes, mais sinon elle aura sûrement pas d'autres occasions. Elle remonta dans sa chambre, prit un sac qu'elle avait caché sous son lit, le prit et redescendit. Elle plongea sa main dans son sac et en sortit sa baguette. Elle pointa le bout vers sa mère et lança un sort. Petit à petit, partout où Hermione était présente, son image s'effaça des photos et de la mémoire de sa mère et forcément du reste de la famille. Elle venait de jeter un sort d'_Oubliette. _Elle remonta discrètement dans sa chambre prit un morceau de papier puis écrit quelque chose. Elle lança un sort et le papier s'enflama puis disparut. Et réapparut devant la table basse de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Harry qui ses devoirs tout seul, Ginny faisant une sieste, eut un mouvement de sursaut quand il vit une boule de papier enflammé apparaître. Les flammes qui l'entouraient s'éteignirent, alors Harry le prit et l'ouvrit. Il lut :

« Harry et Ron,

Je suis prête à partir. Je vous attends devant l'hôpital. A bientôt. Prenez votre temps pour dire au revoir mais faîtes un petit peu vite s'il vous plaît.

Hermione »

Harry se leva et alla trouvait Ron.

**Je tiens à dire que j'ai réécrit une bonne partie du chapitre. Il y a eu plusieurs changements donc, l'histoire va moins vite. Ce que je veux dire c'est que dans l'ancien chapitre l'histoire s'enchaîne trop vite donc j'ai voulu réécrire ce qui me dérangeait donc, voilà ! Let me a review, please…**

**Xoxoxo**

**MalefoyForever**


	17. Chapter 17

Important !

J'ai remanié le chapitre précédent, donc je vous invite à le lire. Au début il n'y a pas de différence, c'est vers la milieu-fin.

* * *

><p><em><span>Rappel :<span>_

_Harry qui fixait le feu, eut un mouvement de sursaut quand il vit une boule de papier enflammé apparaître. Les flammes qui l'entouraient s'éteignirent, alors Harry le prit et l'ouvrit. Il lut :_

_« Harry et Ron,_

_Je suis prête à partir. Je suis à l'hôpital, je vais transplaner chez moi pour prendre mes affaires puis revenir devant l'hôpital pour vous attendre. A bientôt._

_Hermione »_

_Harry se leva et alla trouver Ron._

Harry courait dans les couloirs en poussant tout le monde. Quand il aperçut Ron et Lavande dans le parc, il fila dans leur direction. En entendant quelqu'un courir vers eux, les deux tourtereaux arrêtèrent de s'embrasser et levèrent leurs têtes respectives.

Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui…

Elle est prête. On doit y aller… Je vais voir Ginny

Ron baissa la tête et regarda dans les yeux sa bien-aimée. Ron la prévint qu'il allait chercher ses affaires, alors il se leva et marcha jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondors. Quand il entra par le tableau magique, il trouva Ginny. Ron prit sa sœur dans ses bras puis monta prendre ses affaires. Pendant que Lavande attendait dans le parc que son amoureux revienne en se faisant à l'idée qu'il allait partir pendant plusieurs. Ginny et Lavande étaient très tristes du départ des deux jeunes hommes, mais elles savaient que c'était pour le bien de l'humanité. Harry descendit en compagnie de Ron. Il ne leur avait pas pris longtemps de faire leur sac, car ils savaient qu'à tous moments Hermione pouvait les contacter. Donc ils ont juste à rajouter quelques potions, vêtements, matériels de soins,… Ron, Harry et Ginny allèrent retrouver Lavande. Dans les couloirs, Ron était à l'avant et Harry avait un bras autour des épaules de Ginny et marchait en silence. Quand ils s'approchèrent de Lavande, Harry lui fit un câlin en guise d'au revoir et retourna avec Ginny pour un au revoir un peu plus loin de celui de ses amis. Ron vit que les larmes qui prenaient naissance aux coins des yeux de Lavande, tombèrent sur ses joues. Ron les essuya et l'embrassa passionnément. Ils ne savaient pas si c'était un baiser d'adieu ou d'au revoir, alors ils mirent tous leurs amours l'un envers l'autre dans leur baiser, mais il était aussi doux, calme. C'était le baiser le plus long qu'ils aient jamais eu. C'était aussi leur dernier baiser avant un long moment.

Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, dit Ron

Moi aussi, répondit Lavande en séchant ses larmes

Harry dit au revoir à sa petite copine en scellant leurs lèvres. Dans leur baiser, on percevait de l'amour, de la passion mais aussi des larmes. Des larmes de tristesse venant surtout de Ginny. Harry faisait son possible pour rester fort et pour montrer que Ginny ne devait pas s'inquiétait, tout comme Ron. Ils transplanèrent ensemble d'abord dans le bureau de la directrice afin qu'elle fasse en sorte que seuls Hermione, Harry et Ron puissent transplaner dans l'enceinte du collège. Puis devant l'hôpital pour attendre Hermione. Les deux sorcières restèrent là à parler du pourquoi ils étaient partis puis se sentant fatiguée, Lavande alla se coucher. Ginny alla se promenait près du Lac. Luna qui se promenait, vit Ginny toute seule, alors elle s'approcha d'elle. Luna s'assit auprès de son amie et la prit dans ses bras car elle se doutait que quelque chose allait pas.

Il est parti avec Ron, dit Ginny en se tournant vers la Serdaigle

En dirigeant sa tête vers la belle blonde, cette dernière aperçut le visage en pleurs de son amie

Pleurs pas Gin'… C'est Harry. Le grand Harry Potter, il a déjà réussi à échapper à Voldemort alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé. Maintenant il est grand, il sait se défendre… Je suis sûre que nous gagnerons la bataille !

Ginny sécha ses larmes car son amie a raison, Harry avait réussi à échapper au Seigneur des Ténèbres plus d'une fois. Elle se leva, remercia son amie et partit dans sa chambre pour faire ses devoirs comme si de rien n'était, après tout elle a confiance en Harry et sait qu'il peut réussir. Mais avant de faire ses devoirs, elle alla rassurait Lavande, car Ron aussi faisait partie de toutes les aventures d'Harry et Hermione. C'était qu'à trois, ils pouvaient réussir. Lavande et Ginny allaient mieux, même si la tristesse était toujours là.

OoOoOo

Lors du dîner, la directrice fit une annonce :

Chers élèves, je tiens à vous informer de ne pas vous inquiéter de l'absence de Miss Granger, Mr Potter et Mr Weasley. Ils se sont absentés pour une durée indéterminée…

La directrice finit son discours puis les différents plats firent surface. Drago fixait bizarrement Ginny, qui avait dû le ressentir car elle se retourna dans sa direction et croisa ses yeux gris-bleu. Il leur restait encore plusieurs jours avant les vacances de février. Beaucoup ou même la majorité des élèves retourneront auprès de leurs parents car la grande bataille arrivait bientôt, et ça tout le monde le savait. Sauf Malefoy qui avait demandé à rester au collège et que son père avait accepté volontiers. D'après Lucius, Drago avait mis la honte sur la famille Malefoy en devenant amis avec cette Née-Moldue. Quand Ginny se leva et partit de la Grande Salle, Drago se hâta de la suivre.

-Weasley !

Ginny se retourna et tomba nez-à-nez avec Malefoy.

Quoi ? dit-elle méchamment

Où est Hermione ? Je sais que tu le sais

Bien sûr que je le sais, elle est ma meilleure amie. Je ne lui ferais pas de mal, moi !

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda-t-il en se rapprochant dangereusement

Je veux dire que je sais que Voldemort t'a confiée pour mission de faire du mal à Hermione, répondit Ginny nullement impressionnée par les yeux gris acier avec lesquelles Drago la regardait droit dans les yeux

Tu ne connais même pas le quart de l'histoire

Peut-être, mais je sais qu'Hermione a pu lire que deux lettres. L'une disant que ton Maître s'impatientait des résultats de ta mission, l'autre informant que la grande bataille ne serait pas en fin d'années mais plus tôt que prévu

Drago devint blanc comme un linge, il reprit son masque de froideur et l'interrogea avec une voix qu'il voulait assurer mais ce fut tout le contraire

Donc elle est partie à cause de moi ?

Je ne te le dirais pas, tu mérites de souffrir pour ce que tu lui as fait

Elle est où ?

Mais en quoi ça peut tant t'intéressé ? Tu lui a fais du mal !

Je… Je crois que je… l'aime

Quoi ?

Non rien, oublies ça, dit Malefoy en partant vers la salle commune des préfets

Si tu crois que je vais renoncer à des explications sur ce que tu viens de dire, c'est que tu ne me connais pas

Laisse-moi

Et ce fut ainsi sur tout le chemin, Ginny harcelait Drago pour des explications, et Drago lui disait de le laisser tranquille ou des fois, l'ignorait.

Mais tu vas me laisser tranquille oui ? s'énerva Drago au milieu du salon de ses appartements

Non ! Tu deviens ami avec ma meilleure amie, un soir elle part, et ce soir-là, elle apprend que votre amitié est né à cause d'une mission. Et là tu me dis que tu l'aime ? Je veux comprendre ! hurla Ginny

Drago grogna puis lui raconta l'histoire.

Mon père lui a dit que j'arrêtais la mission car je ne voulais pas blesser Hermione. Mon père a tué ma mère, il menace de tuer Hermione. On n'a pas vraiment passé beaucoup de temps ensemble comme toi avec elle mais je crois que je l'aime. Donc s'il-te-plaît, ne lui dit pas que je l'aime, c'est pour son bien.

D'accord

Promets-le

Ok

Non ! Promets-le-moi !

Je te promets que je ne dirais rien

Bien, dit Drago en sortant sa baguette

Il lança le sortilège de langue-de-plomb ce qui lui valut un regard très noir venant de la belle brune. Elle commença à s'en aller, poussa le tableau afin de sortir des appartements des préfets quand Drago l'appela :

Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi Hermione était parti

Je sais, je ne te le dirais pas, dit Ginny avec un sourire malicieux

Quand Ginny disparut, Drago s'affala sur le canapé et se leva s'asseoir sur une chaise pour commencer à faire ses devoirs. Quand il eut fini, il alla se doucher puis se coucher. Après avoir révélé tout ça à Ginny, il avait senti ses épaules s'alléger. Il s'endormit et dormit telle un bébé.


	18. Chapter 18

Quand Ginny se réveilla, elle alla préparer sa valise car le Poudlard Express était à 14h30. Ainsi les élèves qui devaient rentrer chez eux auront le temps de manger avant de partir. Le trio d'or était parti à la chasse aux horcruxes, il y a déjà quelques jours. Et si le manque, la tristesse et la peur étaient toujours là. Ginny et Lavande reprenaient la vie là où elles l'avaient laissé avant le départ de leurs petits amis respectifs et riaient de bon cœur en essayant des vêtements ridicules qui n'allaient pas ensemble. Ginny avait fini sa valise et elle attendait Lavande pour qu'elles aillent manger. Très peu d'élèves restaient à Poudlard, et à la table des Gryffondors l'accueil chaleureux dont ils faisaient preuve étaient toujours là.

Le Poudlard Express venait d'arriver, et les élèves partant disaient au revoir aux élèves qui restaient. Drago disait, rapidement, au revoir à ses amis. Puis ils partirent comme certains élèves vers les calèches qui allaient emmenées au train magique. Le Prince des Serpentard était une des rares personnes qui restaient au collège.

Une fois le collège pratiquement vide, Drago déambulait sans vraiment savoir où il allait. Il pensait à Hermione, il avait besoin de la voir, elle lui manquait horriblement, et le pire, c'est qu'il ne sait pas où elle se trouve.

oOoOoOo

Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient détruits tous les horcruxes, sauf un. Après réflexion et une analyse complète des faits, Harry déclara :

-Je sais et j'en suis sûr que c'est Dolores Ombrage qui l'a

-Alors, allons au ministère, lança Ron

-Pas si vite ! Nous devons avoir un plan, dit Hermione

oOoOoOo

Une semaine était passée depuis le début des vacances, et Drago marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs en direction de la bibliothèque quand soudain il sentit quelqu'un lui attrapait le bras. Il se retourna et vit Arménia Chotta, l'élève de Serpentard venant de Beauxbâtons. Elle était légèrement vêtue malgré les coups de vents du mois de février. Elle portait une mini-jupe en cuir avec des talons hauts noirs. Avec aussi un débardeur bien plongeant qui laissait apparaître, volontairement, une partie de son soutien-gorge. Elle commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, mais Drago n'en fut pas le moins du monde étonné, car il avait bien remarqué la façon dont elle le regardait. Il allait la repousser lorsqu'elle lui dit :

-Laisse-toi faire… Je sais que tu en as envie

Et c'était bien vrai, il en avait envie car c'est depuis le départ d'Hermione, qu'il a commencé l'abstinence car aucune fille ne lui faisait envie comme Hermione. Car même quand ils étaient amis, Drago continuait à faire défiler les jeunes demoiselles dans sa chambre, ou plus exactement, dans son lit. Drago lui attrapa violemment la bouche, et commença une danse endiablée et violente dans leurs bouches. Drago ferma les yeux et, soudainement vit l'image d'Hermione, mais c'était trop tard. Le mal était fait. Car Colin Crivey qui passait par-là, les avait pris en photo avec la ferme intention de la mettre dans le journal mensuel de Poudlard. Drago la repoussa puis alla dans la bibliothèque, comme si de rien n'était. Vexée, elle retourna dans la salle commune des Serpentard. L'héritier des Malefoy entra dans la bibliothèque, prit un livre et alla s'assoir pour commencer ses devoirs en se devoirs d'être tombé dans le jeu de cette allumeuse. Il fit son travail en sachant que les prochaines tentatives d'Arménia seraient plus dures à résister.

oOoOoOo

-Courez ! cria Harry sous une apparence

Harry, Ron et Hermione s'étaient rendus au Ministère avec un très simple plan à cause du manque de temps. Pour cela, ils avaient pris de nouvelles allures. Harry était méconnaissable, ses cheveux étaient d'un blond proche de celle des Malefoy, il avait les yeux marron foncés et était maintenant doté d'une forte corpulence. Ron, lui, était brun aux yeux bleus et il était maigre. Il semblait aussi plus grand que la nouvelle apparence d'Harry. Alors qu'Hermione, était à présent métisse avec les cheveux noirs lisse et elle semblait toujours aussi mince. Ils devaient se rendre tous les trois dans le bureau de Dolorès Ombrage, mais suite à quelques imprévus, ce fut Ron qui entra dans le bureau et par surprise stupéxifia la propriétaire du bureau, puis lui prit le collier. Par chance, ils purent se retrouver dans l'ascenseur mais à quelques mètres de la sortie, l'alerte fut donnée, par rapport à Mrs Ombrage. Commença alors, une course poursuite dans le ministère, qui prit fin quand ils furent attrapés, puis livrés au Manoir Malefoy sous ordre de Voldemort qui se sentait faiblir.

oOoOoOo

Une journée était passée depuis la première tentative de l'ancienne élève de Beauxbâtons, Arménia Chotta, sur le sexy Drago Malefoy. Mais lors du dîner, Arménia s'assit à côté de Drago à la place de Pansy Parkinson. Arménia avait tout d'abord posé sa main sur la cuisse du Prince des Serpentard. Puis petit à petit, elle remontait sa main vers son entre-jambe. Les hormones masculines de Drago voulaient qu'elle continu, mais pas son cœur qui appartenait à Hermione. Alors, il prit sèchement sa main baladeuse et la mit sur sa cuisse à elle. Ensuite, il se leva et retourna dans ses appartements. Mais il n'avait pas vu le sourire malicieux d'Arménia qui avait remarqué qu'il avait pris beaucoup plus de temps que la dernière fois.

oOoOoOo

Les propriétaires du Manoir avaient pour ordre, de garder emprisonné les jeunes sorciers jusqu'à ce que leur maître vienne, car il était occupé à mettre en place la guerre. Il comptait la faire d'ici quelques jours.

**Oui, je sais ! Très court chapitre, j'ai eu du mal à le boucler donc dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez.**

**Ecathe38 : On sait jamais ce qui peut arriver … J'ai bien envie de faire un lemon, ça peut être marrant**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello, me revoilà ! Avant que vous lisiez le nouveau chapitre, je voudrais vous remercier pour vos reviews. Quand je vois que j'en ai une autre, c'est limite si je crie de joie. XD Donc je vous remercie pour ces grands moments de bonheur que vous me procurez en me laissant une review !**

Voldemort savait que son ennemi juré était en train de le détruire. Donc, quand il apprit la nouvelle de l'arrestation du trio d'or, ce fut avec soulagement qu'il ordonna de les enfermer au Manoir Malefoy. Voldemort avait prévu d'aller rendre visite à ses prisonniers mais tout d'abord il devait s'occuper d'une affaire. Et cette affaire n'était autre que le cas Dolorès Ombrage. Celle-ci s'était fait volée l'horcruxe de Voldemort par un adolescent. Donc, il décida de la punir lui-même. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il la torturait avec des _doloris. _Mais il avait prévu qu'elle retournerait au Ministère afin de reprendre son travail après lui avoir jeté le sortilège qui lui permettait le contrôle de la femme et l'avoir mise sous _langue-de-plomb. _Voldemort se préparait à aller au Manoir Malefoy dans quelques minutes quand soudain, dans la cellule des trois jeunes gens, apparut une petite elfe.

Eléa, doit vous libérer. C'est un service de Toby.

Quand elle prononça le nom de son ami, le visage d'Harry s'illumina, ainsi que ceux de ces deux alliés. Trop heureux pour se méfier, Harry se leva suivit de ses amis et attrapa la main que leur tendait la petite créature. Voldemort venait de transplaner au Manoir Malefoy et se dirigea sans tarder vers les cachots. Il ouvrit la porte et vu son ennemi et ses amis transplaner à l'aide d'une elfe. Le premier réflexe du Seigneur des Ténèbres fut de lancer un _Avada Kedavra_ qui disparut en même temps les quatre autres personnes. Ils arrivèrent devant le portail magique de Poudlard. Ils n'ont pu aller que là, car il y avait un « intrus » avec eux. Pensant qu'ils allaient devoir marcher avant d'arriver dans le château, Ron poussa un soupir de fatigue mais de soulagement aussi. Soulagé d'avoir échappé une fois de plus à Voldemort. Quand les trois sorciers se retournèrent afin de remercier l'elfe, c'est avec horreur qu'ils découvrirent le corps de la petite créature inanimée, tenant dans sa main trois baguettes. Leurs baguettes. Elle a dû aller les récupérer avant de nous libérer pensa Hermione avant de prendre à son tour sa baguette. Ils décidèrent de transplaner. C'est avec accablement qu'ils s'effondrèrent sur le sol de la grande salle. Toutes les têtes présentes se tournèrent vers les trois arrivants. On entendit parfaitement les cris de deux jeunes filles qui s'avéraient être Lavande et Ginny, qui se levèrent pour enlacer leurs petits-copains et amie. Quand Hermione atterrit, sa première pensée fut pour Drago, bien sûr. Quand elle posa son regard sur celui qui animait ses pensées, elle fut surprise de voir son teint et l'éclat de ses cheveux ternis par la fatigue et la culpabilité, mais son visage s'illumina en croisant le regard de la belle gryffondor. La culpabilité était un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais connus. Mais depuis sa relation avec Hermione, il avait décidé de ne plus lui faire du mal, surtout qu'après il s'en mordait bien les doigts. Drago se leva d'un bond et alla la voir. Hermione, hypnotisée par les beaux yeux de Drago, ne bougeait pas et ne le repoussa pas quand il l'embrassa. Ils étaient dans une sorte d'autre monde, où seulement eux existait. Ils étaient bien, mais quand elle repensa à la deuxième partie de son absence, elle s'éloigna à contre cœur de son blond préféré, et le gifla comme elle n'avait jamais giflé personne. Elle l'avait giflé pour ce qu'il lui avait fait, elle y avait mis de la colère, de la peine mais aussi de la trahison. Après l'avoir frappé, Hermione partit en courant sous les regards de toutes les personnes présentes. Harry voulant changer de sujet, dévoila le peu qu'il savait. Alors il lança un sortilège, baguette pointé vers sa gorge et déclara.

Je suppose qu'il y a eu beaucoup de rumeur sur mon absence ainsi que celle d'Hermione et Ron. Hermione, est partie la première pour des raisons familiales. Ensuite, Ron et moi avons transplanés et sommes partis la rejoindre pour partir à la chasse aux horcruxes. Nous avons détruits tous les horcruxes sauf un que nous avons, par miracle en notre possession. Nous allons le détruire et là, on pourra tuer une fois pour toute Voldemort, dit Harry avec joie motivé et optimiste. Mais vous devez savoir que la guerre est proche, ajouta Harry, toute joie retombée. Bien plus proche que vous pouvez le penser. Soyez prêt à tous moments.

Mais, tous ceux qui ne souhaitent pas ou peuvent pas se battre, pourront restés dans une pièce ensorcelée par l'équipe enseignante et quelques excellents élèves, pour vous assurer le plus de sécurité possible. Et cette pièce s'ouvrira un fois la guerre finie, précisa la directrice.

Drago avait compris maintenant, elle n'était pas partie à cause de lui. Mais le problème était toujours de savoir comment il allait s'expliquer. Harry et Ron discutèrent un peu avec la directrice, alla faire soigner quelques plaies à l'infirmerie, puis alla se laver car, franchement, leur hygiène laissait à désirer. Après tout ceci, ils restèrent avec leurs copines respectives.

Hermione était arrivé dans ses appartements après avoir mis une gifle bien placée à son colocataire. Elle s'effondra sur son lit puis se ressaisit seulement cinq minutes plus tard, afin d'être forte et qu'il ne la trouve pas dans cet état. Elle alla dans la salle de bains et en prit un bien chaud. Après son bain chaud, elle retourna dans sa chambre pour s'habiller et dormir après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu en l'espace de plusieurs semaines. Elle se glissa dans son lit, et pour la première fois depuis un trop long moment pour elle, la jeune sorcière se mit à pleurer pour son défunt père qui l'avait abandonné au lieu de se battre. De se battre pour la vie. Et c'est ce qu'elle comptait faire contre Voldemort, se battre jusqu'à la mort s'il le fallait. Drago rentra dans la chambre de la jeune fille et voyant qu'elle ne dormait pas, il décida de se lancer.

Je suis désolé, Hermione. Je n'aurais pas dû accepter cette mission, mais tu sais, ce n'est pas comme si on avait le choix. Je reconnais avoir joué la comédie les premiers jours, mais quand j'ai appris à te connaître, j'ai arrêté ma mission. J'ai prévenu mon père par lettre, je lui ai dit que j'abandonné. Et cette décision m'a coûté ma mère. Mais s'il le fallait, je serais prêt à recommencer. Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de te demander ça, mais pardonne-moi s'il te plaît.

En effet, tu n'as pas le droit de me demander ça.

Hermione, je t'aime, dit Drago en s'asseyant sur le lit au drap rouge.

A ces mots, le cœur d'Hermione fit un énorme bond dans sa poitrine. Il avait l'air si sincère, mais qu'est-ce qui lui disait que ce n'était pas un piège.

Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu ne me mens pas encore ?

Mes yeux. Tu sais, les yeux sont la fenêtre de l'âme. Je t'aime, Hermione Jeanne Granger.

Hermione n'y croyait pas ses yeux, les yeux de Drago indiquaient qu'il était sincère. Petit à petit, Drago se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa passionnément.

Moi aussi je t'aime Drago.

Hermione posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'élu de son cœur et s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard. Drago l'allongea, lui fit un bisou sur le front et partit dans sa chambre .Drago s'endormit à son tour le sourire aux lèvres, heureux que ça ce soit bien passé.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut après avoir entendu la voix de Voldemort. Mais à en voir les autres qui continuait de dormir, il avait été le seul à l'entendre. Il tenta de se rendormir, mais c'était sans compter sur le flash qu'il venait d'avoir. Il avait aperçu Voldemort parler de la guerre qui se passerait bientôt. Alors, Harry s'empressa de réveiller Ron, qui grogna ne dérangeant pas être réveiller de la sorte. Ensemble, les deux jeunes hommes allèrent prévenir la directrice et détruire le dernier horcruxe à l'aide de la dent du serpent qu'il avait tué dans la chambre des secrets en deuxième années. D'ailleurs, l'idée de détruire le collier avec la dent de serpent, avait été l'idée de Ron, sur le chemin menant au bureau de la directrice.

Au milieu de la nuit, les deux préfets-en chefs furent réveillés par la voix de la directrice qui s'était lancée un _sonorus_.

Tous les élèves sont priés de venir calmement dans la grande salle munis de sa baguette magique. Les préfets et préfets-en-chefs sont chargés de s'assurer qu'il n'y est pas de problème ou d'agitation durant le chemin.

Les élèves rejoignirent la grande salle dans un brouhaha infernal qui cessa aussitôt que la directrice commença à parler. Hermione et Drago refermèrent les portes derrière eux, après s'être assuré que tout le monde était là. Harry appela Hermione, et malgré le bruit, celle-ci l'entendit. Ils se parlèrent et le visage d'Hermione passa par plusieurs sentiments. Harry venait de lui dire que Ron et lui avait détruit le dernier horcruxe avec la dent du serpent arraché lors de la deuxième année, qui avait servi à détruire le journal intime de Tom Jedusor. Mais il lui dit aussi que Voldemort l'avait senti et que la bataille se déroulera d'ici quelques heures ou mêmes minutes car tous les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient dehors en train de lancer des sortilèges que les professeurs avaient lancés avant de réveiller les élèves.

Tous d'abord, je vous demande de ne pas paniquer, même s'il y a de quoi. Voldemort et ses partisans sont dehors prêts pour la grande bataille. Des aurors ont été contactés ainsi que des personnes de l'Ordre. D'ici quelques heures ou minutes la grande bataille commencera, alors tous les élèves ne voulant ou pouvant pas participer à la guerre, sont priés de me suivre.

Sur ces mots, la directrice partie dans une salle suivie des élèves de premières années ainsi que quelques-uns de seconde année. L'équipe enseignante suivie la directrice et les autres élèves restèrent sous la responsabilité de quelques aurors. Après avoir scellé la porte avec un puissant sort, les professeurs et quelques élèves venus aider, retournèrent dans la grande salle. Quelques aurors postés devant le collège remarquèrent que leur bulle de protection faiblissait petit à petit. Mais ils savaient qu'ils leurs restés encore un peu de temps grâce aux grands hommes en fer qui les protégés, invoqués par McGonagall. Une aurore arriva en leur disant de se préparer, la bulle de protection succombait petit à petit. Alors, les professeurs passèrent devant et partirent dans la cour du collège suivis des élèves, baguette en main, prêt à se battre jusqu'à la mort.

Quand Voldemort, lança le sortilège fatidique sur la bulle de protection, cette dernière succomba au trop de sorts lancés dessus. Voldemort éclata d'un rire qui faisait froid dans le dos et commença à marcher vers le château, avec pour objectif : tuer Potter avant qu'il ne le tue.

**Désolé pour le retard. Mais vaut mieux tard que jamais, non ? Laissez-moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensez. En attendant je vais réfléchir qui va mourir, ou pas. J'ai pensé à notre cher Drago, je ne sais pas je vais réfléchir, mais, vous savez je penche plus pour l'option : Drago meurt et Hermione finit sa vie avec un moldu plutôt que pour Drago vit et lui et Hermione ont des enfants et vivent heureux. Mais surtout ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas parce que la guerre est là, que ma fic se terminera après ça. J'ai encore quelques idées en tête. A la semaine prochaine et passer une bonne semaine. Bisous, bisous .**

**Xoxoxo**

**MalefoyForever**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello ! Me revoilà avec le 20****e**** chapitre (Déjà ?). Le temps passe si vite quand on fait quelques choses que l'on aime en compagnie de personne qui nous encourage. Je vous remercie pour tous car sans vous, je ne pense pas que l'histoire en serait là où elle en est. Pour ce qui n'ont pas trop compris, en, simple : merci d'être là pour m'encourager, merci !**

**PS : Il est hors de question que je tue Drago ! Une de mes amies m'avait demandé si j'allais faire un happy end ou pas. Ben… Je ne sais pas trop …. Non, je plaisante, je vais vous concocter un merveilleux happy end.**

* * *

><p>Hermione se tenait sur des marches aux côtés de Drago, prêts à se battre avec l'Ordre pour le bien. Harry les regardait d'un air suspicieux car son amie avait changé d'attitude depuis son réveil qui avait eu lieu il y a à peu près deux heures à cause de la voix de McGonagall, les prévenant de ce qui se passait. La veille, il avait assisté à la scène de la gifle. Pendant leur absence, il avait souvent vu Hermione triste et pleurait le soir, mais il avait mis sa sur le compte de la mort de son père. Mais une fois, il avait trouvé un petit carnet lui appartenant sur lequel était écrit, sous forme d'un poème :<p>

« Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ?

Et dire que je croyais que tu étais mon ami.

Mais tu m'as trahi. »

Harry avait commencé à se poser des questions, mais elle n'avait pas voulu répondre disant qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler. La seconde fois, elle changea subitement de sujet. Et la troisième fois, elle avait dit avoir un mal de tête et être fatiguer. Alors Harry n'avait pas voulu réessayer, sachant qu'il ne réussirait pas à la faire parler, et il savait que quand elle sera prête, elle le lui dira peut-être. Pour lui cette histoire était très louche, car la veille, il avait vu quand Hermione avait mis une gifle Drago et le lendemain, ils filaient le parfait amour ? Non, Harry voulait vraiment savoir. Mais après la guerre, car il devait battre Voldemort. Il le devait pour l'avenir du Monde Sorcier ainsi que celui Moldu. Voldemort et ses partisans étaient en train de battre avec les grands hommes en fer, invoqués par McGonagall. Mais bientôt, la guerre entre sorcier commença. Harry courait vers Voldemort avec l'intention de le tuer, mais à plusieurs reprises, il dû s'arrêter afin de se combattre contre les mangemorts qui étaient sur son chemin. Lucius se dirigea vers Drago et lui lança un _doloris_. Drago s'écroula par terre sous la douleur et aperçut son père se dirigeait vers lui. Hermione qui avait assisté à la scène courut vers eux, mais Bellatrix sortit de nulle part, et l'en empêcha.

-A ce que je vois Drago a bien réussi sa mission.

-Vous devez sûrement savoir qu'il l'a arrêté, rétorqua Hermione confiante

-Tu dois sûrement savoir qu'il l'a reprise. Et il paraît qu'il a très insisté pour que le Maître lui pardonne et pour qu'il puisse reprendre sa mission.

-Qu… Quoi ?

-Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres gagnera contre ton cher ami Potter, Drago recevra la Marque qu'il a toujours rêvée d'avoir.

Bellatrix éclata d'un rire froid et moqueur en voyant le visage d'Hermione se décomposer. Mais le sourire de la mangemort se figea. Elle s'effondra et laissa apercevoir Ron. Celui-ci couru vers son amie, et lui demanda comment elle allait et après qu'Hermione l'ait rassuré, ils repartirent se battre. Hermione regarda vers Drago qui était à présent debout devant son père, en plein duel.

Les heures défilèrent, et le lever du soleil arriva et éclaira cette guerre si violente, d'où les sorts de mort et autres fusaient de partout. Harry et Voldemort étaient enfin en duel. Quand Voldemort lança son premier sort, qui s'avérait être le sort de mort, Harry ne se défendit pas, sachant qu'il était aussi un horcruxe. Quand d'Harry toucha le sol, un cri féminin retentit. Puis les regards se tournèrent vers elle puis dans la direction qu'elle regardait. On vit une tête rousse courir vers les ennemis de toujours quand une autre tête rousse masculine l'attrapa et l'empêcha d'aller vers le monstre qui avait tué leur meilleur ami. Hermione les joignit en larmes. Ginny pleurait, criait, son petit ami était mort ! Mort ! Et là, Voldemort éclata d'un rire si froid qu'il glaça le dos de toutes les personnes présentes. Il s'avança afin qu'il soit dos tourné à Harry Potter. Les mangemort vinrent se placer derrière lui aussi mais plutôt loin du jeune sorcier.

-Harry Potter est mort !

Les mangemorts se rejoignirent à Voldemort en rigola, se moquant des autres qui pensait les tuer grâce à un adolescent de 17 ans.

-Vous avez le choix, soit vous nous rejoignez, soit vous mourrez… Personne ?

Hermione avait la vue brouillait à cause des larmes qui sortaient en abondance de ses yeux. Elle fixait Harry, étendu par terre, quand elle crut le voir bouger un peu sa main. Elle releva la tête et vit Ron faire pareil. Ce n'était pas une illusion. Ron se pencha près de l'oreille de Ginny mais Hermione lui donna un petit coup discret. Il la regarda à nouveau ne comprenant pas. Hermione leur lança un sort, et ils purent parler par télépathie un cours instant. Donc, ils ne dirent pas à Ginny que son petit-ami, que tout le monde croit mort est en vie car sinon, l'expression de son visage pourrait changer si brutalement qu'un mangemort pourrait le voir et ainsi remarquer qu'Harry était encore vivant.

-Vous ne me laissez pas le choix, alors …

-Toi non plus, Tom. Tu ne me laisse pas le choix…

Harry avait dit cela en se relevant mais maintenant, il courait à travers le parc en échappant aux sorts du sorcier le plus maléfique de leur époque.

-Viens ! Viens te battre comme il se doit !

Harry arriva et se plaça devant Voldemort mais avec une bonne distance entre eux. Le duel dura plus longtemps qu'un duel normal. Harry était affaibli mais gardé espoir tandis que Voldemort était beaucoup plus confiant. Quand soudain, Voldemort lança un _doloris_ qui atteignit de plein fouet son ennemi. Le jeune homme s'effondra sous la douleur et sombra petit à petit dans l'inconscience à cause de la souffrance. Les paupières d'Harry étaient de plus en plus lourdes et il entendait Voldemort rigoler. Puis, apparut le visage de sa mère et son père, assassinés par le même homme qui allaient le tuer dans quelques instants. En voyant le visage de sa défunte mère, Harry eu un excès de colère. Il avait l'occasion de venger ses parents, il ne devait pas laisser sa chance passer. Il se redressa tant bien que mal, pointa sa baguette sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres et dit aussi clairement possible : _Avada Kedavra_. Voldemort qui se moquait de lui ne l'entendit pas prononcer le sortilège de mort qui l'atteignit en pleine poitrine. Voldemort s'effondra, mort et le peu de mangemorts vivants transplanèrent. Harry sombra dans l'inconscience plusieurs secondes après avoir lancé le sort, mais il eut juste le temps d'entendre Ginny et ses amis se précipiter sur lui. Lui, le Survivant, qui venait de tuer le grand Voldemort ou plus connus sous le nom de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

Hermione avait évité Drago depuis sa petite « discussion » avec Bellatrix. Sa tête était remplie de doutes, elle se posait des tas de questions, comme à son habitude mais cette fois, c'était pire qu'à l'ordinaire. Elle était assise sur une chaise, près du lit de son ami Harry. Hermione était dans ses pensées quand elle vit Harry remuer ses yeux, puis les ouvrir doucement. La jeune fille se jeta sur son ami qui émit un gémissement de douleur suite à l'étreinte de la sorcière.

Ginny et Ron sont en train de dormir. Pomfresh leur a donné une potion pour soigner leurs blessures respectives

-Hermione, on doit parler. Je veux savoir.

-Savoir quoi ?

-A propos de Malefoy. Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

-Rien de spécial, pourquoi ?

Hermione, pendant qu'on était hors du collège, une fois j'ai trouvé un de tes poèmes. Et je suis sûr que c'est à propos de Malefoy. Et le soir de notre arrivée, la façon dont tu l'as giflé, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas juste à cause du baiser. Et comme par hasard quelques heures plus tard, vous agissez comme si de rien n'était. Ron et moi avions remarqué ta tristesse, mais on a pensé que tu nous le dirais quand tu voudras. Mais je veux savoir, Hermione.

Hermione soupira avant de se lancer dans son récit. Mais avant elle lui dit :

-Promets-moi que tu ne t'énerveras pas

-Jetelepromets

-Dis-le correctement

-Je te promets que je ne m'énerverai

Après la promesse d'Harry, Hermione commença son récit. L'expression du visage d'Harry passa par la colère et la compassion pour son amie sans oublier la surprise. Mais le sentiment le plus présent était bien sûr la colère envers Malefoy. Hermione lui avait tout raconté, même la mission, les explications de Drago et sa « conversation » avec Bellatrix.

-Il avait si sincère, dit Hermione en s'effondrant en larmes dans les bras d'Harry

-Ce n'est pas ta faute 'Mione. Ce n'est pas de ta faute…

La plupart des élèves, après avoir reçus quelques soins venant de Mrs. Pomfresh, étaient rentrés chez eux avec leurs familles ou amis, comme c'était le cas pour Ron et Ginny qui étaient rentrés chez eux, et comme pour Hermione et Harry étaient allés chez la famille Weasley. Dès qu'ils rentrèrent, ils allèrent dormir car passer une grande partie de la nuit à se battre avait été très fatigant.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à dormir ou à faire différentes activités. Le lendemain matin, La Gazette du Sorcier publia les noms des personnes mortes ou disparues. Parmi ces noms figurait :

-Gregory Goyle

-Vincent Crabbe

-Hannah Abbot

-Malcolm Baddock

-Millicent Bulstrode

Ainsi que plein d'autres noms dont des élèves et des parents ou autres sorciers venus se battre. Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione étaient affectés par la mort des personnes dont les noms étaient inscrits même s'ils n'étaient pas vraiment proches.

Deux semaines plus tard, les cours avaient repris, depuis maintenant une journée, afin d'occuper l'esprit des élèves. Drago ne comprenait pas le comportement d'Hermione. Pour lui, Hermione lui avait pardonné, donc pourquoi elle l'évitait ? En plus, quand il croisait Harry dans les couloirs, ce dernier lui lançait des regards tellement noirs que si il avait des pistolets dans les yeux, Drago serait déjà mort avec juste un regard. Mais il n'avait pas cherché à comprendre pour Harry car il savait qu'il ne l'appréciait pas mais pour Hermione, il était déterminé à savoir ce qui n'allait pas.

* * *

><p><strong>Je suis vraiment désolé ! J'aurai dû poster plus tôt mais j'avais un blanc pour la guerre. Je suis vraiment désolé ! Laissez une review, même si je ne le mérites pas. Et s'il vous plaît votez ( et aimez, ceux qui ont facebook), c'est pour un concours !<strong>

**Dans google, vous tapez : one-direction-concours(point)com(slash)Karyne(point)html**

**Cela ne vous prend deux minutes, merci quand même !**


	21. Chapter 21

**Salut tout le monde ! Nous revoilà réunis pour le chapitre 21, j'ai juste une chose à dire : Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Les élèves et professeurs étaient de retour au collège et les cours devaient, comme d'habitude, reprendre un jour après la rentrée. Pour ne pas croiser Drago hier soir, tout de suite après avoir fin son repas, Hermione état remontée en vitesse dans sa chambre et avait semblant de dormir quand le Serpentard ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Le jour de la reprise des cours, Hermione s'était levé un quart d'heure plus tôt que d'habitude. Elle se prépara et se rendit dans la Grande Salle afin de prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle mangeait tranquillement en compagnie de ses amis, quand Drago fit son entrée dans la salle, le cœur d'Hermione se serra. Harry, Ron et Ginny ayant vu sa réaction, ils se retournèrent et le virent à leur tour. Ginny passa son bras autour de son amie, lui signifiant qu'elle est et sera toujours là pour elle tandis que les jeunes hommes se contrôlèrent pour ne pas aller lui refaire le portrait. Car pendant leurs semaines de repos après la guerre, Ginny et Hermione avaient parlé de l'héritier Malefoy, Ron avait entendu leur conversation, et avait exigé des explications. Hermione n'avait pas lâché le beau blond des yeux mais les baissa quand celui-ci s'assit et la regarda. Elle avait remarqué que durant le repas, Drago ne l'avait pas quitté du regard.<p>

La cloche sonna le début des cours et les Gryffondors de 7 e année se dirigèrent vers les serres, pour le cours de Botanique. Bientôt, ils furent rejoint par les Poufsouffle et quelques minutes plus tard, le professeur ouvrit la porte et fit entrer les élèves. Le cours commença et se passa bien si on oublie l'incident causé par Neville.

Quand le cours se termina, Drago esquissa un petit sourire qu'il dissimula sous son masque d'indifférence. Il rangea ses affaires et sortit en direction du cours suivant suivit pas les Gryffondors aussi.

Drago attendait Hermione en espérant qu'il pourrait lui parler, mais c'était sans compter Harry et Ron, qui ne la lâchaient pas et donc rendait impossible le dialogue entre eux.

Le cours se passa sans souci pour l'ensemble de la classe, sauf pour Hermione qui ne cessait de se faire interpeller par Drago. Elle avait tant envie de se lever et l'embrasser, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Il lui avait menti et était à présent un mangemort. Il lui avait menti et elle l'avait cru. C'était un si bon menteur, et elle était naïve, elle l'avait cru sans se poser de questions. Mais après tout, il lui manquait, son odeur, ses yeux, son corps, …

Le cours se termina, et ayant une heure de libre, Drago alla dans sa chambre se reposer et trouver un moyen pour parler à Hermione. L'heure passa rapidement et Drago n'avait toujours pas de tactique d'approche. Il sorti de ses appartements et tout en réfléchissant ses pas le menèrent vers le cours suivant. Il vit Hermione en présence de Ron, Neville et Harry. Il avait remarqué qu'Hermione l'avait regardé et dès qu'il l'avait observé, elle détourna son regard du sien. Tout à coup, Neville tomba la tête la première. Quand le pauvre Gryffondor se releva, on put voir qu'il saignait du nez, il devait sûrement être cassé. Du coup, Harry et Ron l'emmenèrent à l'infirmerie. Dès que les trois garçons disparurent au coin du couloir, Drago en profita pour lui parler après l'avoir traîné de force, sous les regards interrogateurs des quelques élèves présents, dans un endroit plus tranquille.

-Pourquoi tu m'évites comme ça ? demanda Drago

-Je ne t'évite pas, répliqua froidement la jeune fille

-Donc, il n'y a pas de problèmes entre nous, dit-il en se rapprochant

-Non

-Bien. Donc, je peux faire ça …

Drago se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Hermione, surprise au début se laissa faire, puis le gifla.

-Comment tu oses me faire ça ? Tu m'as menti, tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais mais c'était juste pour une stupide mission donné par un psychopathe, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux, tentant tant bien que mal à retenir ses larmes

-Je t'ai dit que j'avais arrêté. Je t'ai vu parlé avec ma tante, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

-Rien, répondit-elle en s'apprêtant à partir

-Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

-Elle m'a dit que tu ne m'aimais pas, que tu t'étais rapproché de moi juste pour ta mission

-Elle ment. Oui, c'est vrai, au début je me suis rapproché de toi pour la mission, mais j'ai appris à te connaître.

-Donc, elle m'a menti ?

-Oui

-Et elle m'a menti aussi quand elle a dit que tu avais repris la mission ?

-…

-C'est bien ce que je croyais, dit-elle en allant se ranger devant la porte que le professeur venait d'ouvrir.

-Hermione, je peux t'expliquer, dit-il en la rattrapant avant qu'elle rejoigne les autres élèves

-Non, tu sais quoi ? Non, laisse tomber… Fais comme si je n'existais plus.

-Hermione, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry

-Non, rien, dit -elle en allant vers ses amis revenu de l'infirmerie

Les élèves entrèrent, en rang, dans la salle dans laquelle le cours allait se dérouler. La journée se passa comme d'habitude et il n'y eu pas trop de problèmes.

Après le repas, Drago monta directement dans ses lieux et s'allongea sur le canapé et commença ses révisions car les ASPICS étaient dans pas très très longtemps. Quand Hermione rentra de la bibliothèque, elle vit Drago allongeait sur le canapé et des fiches de révisions sur son visage et quelques-unes par terre. Elle était allée réviser dans la bibliothèque car elle avait voulu éviter son colocataire, sachant très bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'éviter longtemps. Mais, malheureusement pour elle, il se réveilla dès que le tableau qui leur servait de porte se ferma bruyamment. Hermione accéléra le pas pour rejoindre sa chambre mais elle sentie une pression sur son poignet. Elle se retourna et vit Drago qui l'a tenait en la fixant de ses yeux couleur acier.

-Au début, oui, t'étais qu'une mission, mais plus j'ai appris à te connaître, plus tu prenais de l'importance dans mon cœur. Et tu sais que je ne suis pas du genre à m'ouvrir comme ça à n'importe qui. Mais tu n'es pas n'importe qui Hermione Jeanne Granger.

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il avait l'air si sincère.

Mais il m'a déjà eu avec ses yeux qui ont l'air sincère, je ne me referais pas…, pensa Hermione quand Drago posa ses lèvres sur les siennes

Drago avait approché lentement sa tête, petit à petit, et Hermione n'avait même pas l'air de remarquer. Et quand leurs têtes furent assez proches, Drago fit ce qu'il avait envie de faire depuis très longtemps. Mais il était à la fois surpris et heureux car Hermione répondait au baiser. Il devient très vite de plus en plus passionné, quand Hermione y mit fin.

-Alors pourquoi tu as repris la mission ?

-En fait, le soir où tu es parti j'ai été contacté par le maî… Par Voldemort. Après ma punition, je suis rentré et j'ai trouvé qu'il y avait des gouttes qui étaient tombés dessus. Et j'ai compris que c'était tes larmes. Je ne savais pas où t'étais et je me suis inquiété. Je suis allé dans la salle commune des Gryffondors mais on ne m'a pas laissé entrer parce que je n'avais pas le mot de passe. Je suis retourné dans ma chambre et c'est là que Voldemort m'a contacté. J'étais forcé d'y allé car mon père était encore à son service et ma mère aussi. J'ai été accueilli à coup de _doloris_ car mon père lui avait dit que j'arrêtais la mission. Il m'a proposé de reprendre la mission car sinon il allait te faire du mal, il savait où tu étais mais pas moi. J'ai été obligé d'accepter, pour ne pas qu'il te fasse quoi que ce soit. Mais le soir de ton arrivée, la bataille a eu lieu quelques heures plus tard et Potter l'a vaincu.

Hermione savait maintenant. Elle en était sûre, elle l'aimait. Mais comment être sûr de ses sentiments à lui ? Hermione en avait à présent la preuve, le discours qu'il venait de faire, il avait cherché à lui parler pendant plusieurs, … Si Hermione n'avait aucune importance pour Drago, il ne lui aurait prêté aucune attention depuis la fin de la guerre. La jeune fille approcha délicatement son visage près de celui qui faisait battre son cœur, et s'empara de ces lèvres. Le baiser qui était simple au départ, devint très vite embrasé, leur cœur battait à l'unisson au contact de leur bouche. Petit à petit, tout en s'embrassant, ils arrivèrent dans la chambre du beau serpentard. Les deux jeunes sorciers étaient devant le lit, en faisant toujours la même chose depuis quelques minutes déjà. Hermione retira le tee-shirt du blond tandis que lui se chargeait de celui de la gryffondor. Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux en sous-vêtements. Drago lui faisait des bisous sur le coin de la bouche, puis descendit vers le cou puis sur sa poitrine dénudée. Doucement, il lui retira sa culotte, ce qui valut les joues rouges à la jeune fille. Doucement il y inséra deux doigts et commença à « jouer » avec son clitoris. Elle commença à pousser des gémissements ce qui encouragea le jeune homme à continuer quelques secondes encore. Ils reprirent leurs baisers torrides et Drago retira la dernière couche de vêtement qu'il possédait. Il regarda Hermione dans les yeux et celle-ci lui envoya un regard signifiant qu'elle était prête. Doucement, il la pénétra en continuant à l'embrasser. Puis après avoir attendu un petit moment qu'elle s'habitue à avoir sa présence en elle, il commença ses va-et-vient. Ils s'arrêtèrent, essoufflés, et s'endormirent quelques minutes plus tard l'un à côté de l'autre. Le lendemain matin, Hermione s'était réveillé la première et était allée se préparer. Elle était dans son uniforme de Gryffondor en train de faire son sac, quand Drago ouvrit la porte, torse nu, une serviette autour de la taille. Une autre serviette à la main, essuyant des cheveux ruisselant de gouttes qui dégoulinait sur son magnifique corps bien sculpté. Drago s'avança vers elle et lui fit un baiser auquel elle répondit quasiment tout de suite. Puis il l'a fixa de ses incroyable yeux gris et lui posa une question à laquelle il espérait une réponse négative :

-Tu regrettes pour hier soir ?

-Non, bien sûr que non…

Drago était soulagé par sa réponse, il lui fit un petit sourire timide, et retourna dans sa chambre afin de s'habiller. Hermione l'attendit sur le canapé, et dès qu'il sortit de sa chambre, elle se leva et ils partirent ensemble, main dans la main, en direction de la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Dans les couloirs, tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux. Ils arrivèrent devant les portes. Hermione prit une longue inspiration et, ils ouvrirent les portes ensemble. Elle n'aimait pas être le centre d'attention, ce qui lui faisait stresser et quand elle stressait beaucoup, elle tremblait des mains. Drago resserra son étreinte sur sa main pour lui dire qu'il était là. A ce geste, elle tourna la tête vers lui. Il l'embrassa, retira sa main de la sienne et alla s'assoir à sa table pendant qu'Hermione faisait pareil de son côté. La jeune fille s'installa tranquillement à sa table, et se servie à manger comme si de rien n'était.

-Hermione, c'était quoi ça ? demanda Harry

-De quoi ?

-Ne joue pas à l'idiote. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu lui pardonnes comme ça ?

-Il m'a tout expliqué.

Elle s'arrêta de tartiner sa tranche de pain, la tête baissée, et elle releva la tête pour ajouter :

-Et je le crois.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Si ça se trouve il profite de toi, et tu es tellement naïve que tu ne le voies pas, dit Ron

-Ron ! cria sa sœur

-Et pourquoi il profiterait de moi ? La guerre est finie, Voldemort est mort, et de toute façon, il y a des filles bien plus que moi. Alors, je ne voies pas pourquoi il profiterait de moi…

-Mais non, t'es la plus belle du collège, lui dit Ginny

-Bon, à part ça, tu as fait le devoir que tu m'avais promis de faire ?

-Euh non … J'ai oublié

-Oh, mais 'Mione, c'est pour cet après-midi. Tu faisais quoi, hier soir ?

En repensant à ce qu'Hermione avait fait la veille, les joues d'Hermione rosir et son regard dévia sur Drago. Ginny avait bien compris ce qu'avait fait sa meilleure amie, ainsi que les deux garçons.

-Oh non, ne me dis pas que …, commença Harry

-Toi et Malefoy …, dit Ron

-Vous l'avez fait ? demanda directement Hermione

* * *

><p><strong>Hey ! J'espère que vous avez appréciez le chapitre. Chapitre qui a été très long à venir et je m'en excuse… Sinon, laissez une review, ça me fera plaisir ) Et aussi, si vous pouvez voter, ce serait SUPER SYMPA de votre part : - one-direction-concours(point)com(slash)Karyne(point)html<strong>

**- cadeaux-one-direction(point)com(slash)Karyne(point)html**


	22. Chapitre 22

Salut tout le monde ! Je m'excuse pour cette incroyable et longue attente. Mais après plusieurs mois, je suis enfin de retour avec la suite ! Vous devez sûrement savoir ce que c'est, les parents, le collège, les déménagements … Et oui, j'ai déménagé, j'habite désormais en Martinique. C'est bien là-bas, il fait chaud, il y a la mer, ma famille… Mais pas mes amis. Vous savez, ça a été si dur de déménager. Tous ces changements… Mais bon, avec une mère militaire je devrais m'y habituer au bon d'un moment… Bref, tout ça pour vous dire que je suis désolé du retard et de l'attente, et que si vous avez vos amis avec vous, profitez de chaque instant.

PS : S'il y en a qui habite en Martinique, faîtes-moi signe ! )

PS bis : c'est le dernier chapitre

Oh non, ne me dis pas que …, commença Harry

Toi et Malefoy …, dit Ron

Vous l'avez fait ? demanda directement Ginny

Oui, répondit timidement Hermione

Comment as-tu pu nous faire ça ? Avec notre ennemi ! cria-t-il

Arrête de crier Ronald, lui dit Ginny

Il est plus notre ennemi, plus le mien en tout cas. En plus la guerre finie, Voldemort est enfin mort. Je n'ai pas le droit d'être heureuse, c'est ça ?!, cria-t-elle au bord des larmes avant de sortir calmement par la porte

A cause de la dispute matinale à laquelle tout le monde avait assisté, il régnait silence de mort dans la salle. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, tout redevint comme avant, les discussions allaient bon train, les assiettes se vidaient a vue d'œil et le bruit général qui y régnait désormais pourrait exploser les tympans de quelqu'un qui n'y est pas habituer.

Les trois amies finirent de petit-déjeuner en cherchant comment présenter leurs excuses. L'heure d'entrer en classe arriva et malheureusement pour les deux meilleurs amis de la jeune sorcière, ils avaient cours en commun avec les Serpentard. Quand ils arrivèrent près de ce qui était censé être le rang, ils virent Hermione et Drago à l'écart du groupe. D'où ils étaient, ils pouvaient voir les yeux rougis, par les larmes, d'Hermione. Ils eurent à peine le temps de voir Hermione hochait en signe d'accord, et le baiser échangé avec son nouveau petit-copain qu'ils rejoignirent le groupe. Ils marchaient en direction de Ron et Harry. Harry décida de prendre la parole le premier pour s'excuser :

Hermione, excuse-moi. Tu as raison, la guerre est terminé et il n'y a plus de raison que Male…Drago et moi soyons ennemis, dit-il en tendant une main sympathique vers le beau bond

Drago regarda la main que le Survivant lui dressait pendant un instant. Il l'a serra, ce qui fit un grand plaisir à Hermione. Ron présenta ses excuses à son amie et tendit lui aussi sa main vers Drago. Ils ne s'aimaient peut-être pas, mais ils feraient des efforts pour Hermione

_13 ans plus tard_

Chérie ! T'es prête ? On va être en retard…

Oui, oui, j'suis là. Je cherchais juste le cadeau de Karen

Le couple et leurs deux enfants transplanèrent jusque dans la maison où vivent leurs amis et leurs enfants, Karen et Mike. Un des deux amis qui habite dans la maison vint les recevoir :

Ah ben enfin ! On vous attendez ! Vous êtes arrivez à temps, Karen n'en pouvait plus t'attendre pour souffler sur ses bougies, dit l'hôte

Désolé, mais tu connais les femmes…, dit l'homme

L'hôte rigola puis proposa d'aller rejoindre les autres.

Regardez qui viennent d'arriver ! dit Harry, l'hôte en question

Coucou tout le monde ! Joyeux anniversaire ma puce, dit Hermione en rejoignant les autres aux côtés de son mari et de ses enfants, puis, en s'adressant à Karen

Tonton Harry, est-ce qu'on peut prendre un bonbon, demanda Ashley pour elle est son frère, Scorpio

Bien sûr, venez, Karen va souffler sur ces bougies.

Dans le salon d'Harry et Ginny, leur fille Karen fêtait ses dix ans en présence de ses amis et de quelques anciens élèves de Poudlard que ses parents connaissent. Ashley et Scorpio allèrent rejoindre leurs amis.

Tout le monde rigolait, mangeait, buvait, s'amusait… bref, c'était la fête ! Ils avaient tous passer un bon moment, tout le monde était amis avec tout le monde. Il n'y eut aucun problème ou altercation. Parmi ces invités, figurait Hermione et son mari Drago, Neville et sa fiancée Luna dont le mariage est prévu pour le mois prochain. Il y avait aussi Pansy, Blaise, Ron et Lavande les futurs parents d'un petit bout d'chou qui grandit dans le ventre de sa mère. Et pleins d'autres invités, et bien sûr, les hôtes Ginny et Harry ainsi que leur deux enfants : Karen qui fêtait ses dix ans ce jour-là et son frère jumeau Mike. Karen était contente, plus qu'un an avant de pouvoir rejoindre la célèbre école de magie, dans laquelle ses parents ce sont connus, et dans laquelle la Grande Bataille a eu lieu.

Après cette bataille sanglante, Poudlard a été rétabli comme avant.

Plus tard, petit à petit, les convives partirent et remercièrent les maîtres de maison pour cet incroyable moment.

Quand Hermione rentra chez elle accompagnée de sa petite famille, étant donné l'heure tardive, elle mit ses enfants au lit. Elle revint se coucher auprès de son mari. Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, en repensant à l'après-midi qu'ils avaient eu, avec des anciens Serpentard, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de murmurer :

Avec toute cette histoire de Voldemort, tu as failli me perdre.

**Voilà ! Clap de hand pour une fin merdique… Mais j'sentais que c'était le bon moment pour faire la fin. En plus, je voulais à tout prix finir la fanfiction. J'voulais pas la laisser sans fin, donc voilà. J'suis vraiment désolé pour toute cette attente. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin. Et si j'écris une autre fanfiction, je ferais en sorte de poster les chapitres plus rapidement. Encore merci pour tout ! J'vous love ! A plus…**

**PS : la dernière phrase qu'Hermione dit, ben c'est le titre *fière d'elle parce qu'elle a insérer le titre à la dernière phrase***


End file.
